Memory(yaio)
by leo0821
Summary: What happens when Atem is being chased down by a dark gang but he can't remeber why? Atem/Yugi
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh Memory Chapter 1 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

It'd been two years already and he still couldn't remember anything about himself, because of his parents he knew what his name was and he remembered everything he learned in school but nothing about himself. Atem was worried if he would ever get his memory back. He had spent three months in a coma after the accident and when he woke up he couldn't remember anything. The doctors were completely stumped, the common practice is to ask the person coming out of a coma random easy questions, who's the president, what's the year, what's 4+4 and things like that. The doctors were sure he would be just fine until he couldn't answer questions about himself, his name, birth day, his favorite color and so on.

Frustrated Atem ran his hand through his spiky hair, he could still remember that day he was released from the hospital, two people who he barley remembered came too pick him up and take him home. They took him back to a nice house, his room was small and cramped but it worked, his room was plain white with a wood floor, there were poster on his walls with Duel Monsters on them, there was some other things lying around along with cloths and accessories.

There was a knock on his door, it was his mother "Atem, how are you settling in, have you remembered anything yet?" She sat perched on the edge of his bed, his mother was pretty he decided, she had deep black hair with rich blue eyes in a tiny round face that matched her small stature, even only at seventeen he was almost taller than her. He shook his head the room felt like a room of a stranger. "No, I suppose not. Well here's something that might help, it's your deck you never went anywhere without it." She opened up a bag the hospital had given her to take his belongings home, and removed a dark studded doubled looped belt with a holder on the side. He took the belt and removed his deck, as soon as his fingers had touched it he knew these cards were as much a part of himself as his body was, except for one. One card had a different feel to it than the others, Atem pulled it from the line up and stared at it, the card he held was the silent swordsman. Not strong in the beginning but powerful all the same, but unlike the other cards in his deck this one had an almost an attached feel to it. Were as his deck of cards were comforting this one was encouraging and a reminder. But of what, or of who?

"Is everything all right, did something come back to you?" his mother asked hopefully when she noticed he was staring intently at that card.

"Have you ever seen this card before?" He showed it to his mother.

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not, though if it's of interest to you, you once told me about a very close friend of yours that gave you a card before we moved here. Maybe that's the card."

That would make since he thought, but now if he could only remember this person. "Atem, you probably don't remember this but the day of your accident me and your father were going to tell you something important, that we were going to move to a new town. I know you don't remember but your father was offered a job in our old home town, the one you were born in, I know this may sound weird but we think this will be good for you, it'll help you recover and you can leave behind the harms and sadness that this school has been bringing you."

All he could do was nod in agreement, he didn't remember anything but something deep inside him rang true with what she said, he wasn't happy here and he believed that being able to start over would be a good thing for him.

"I'm glad you understand, I'll leave you alone so you can finish settling in." She left him to sort through his things.

While he was sorting he discovered he did have a good sense of style and that the clothes were still his personal taste so that made him a bit pleased, in a way he was finding things out about himself again, like he didn't listen to much music and the stuff he did listen to was mostly classical or instrumental music with some rock. He wasn't very emotional to things he had, no childhood toys were in his room, but there were books, and a lot of those were about Egypt and the ancient pyramids, he also found he was rather smart, his school books and test grades were very high up. But the most important thing that he seemed to like was duel monsters, they resonated somewhere deep inside him, and he liked that they still made him feel happy when he looked threw his deck and the other spare cards he had, but there was still that Silent Swordsman that was a mystery to him.

It was at least a year and a half before his father's job was finalized and they were starting to move there things over to Domino City, he was registered into their local high school there as a second year planning to star in the fall. Over time he had slowly started to remember something's and discovered other things about himself, he wasn't much different in attitude wise according to his parents, but he did remover things about his parents, that they did care for him even though they weren't around much, he even remembered a birthday or two. But the thing that worried him the most was why he had been in the accident in the first place, he still couldn't remember what he was doing when he had been hit by that car and, what happened? He was told it was an accident, just a careless driver that had swerved and clipped him but somewhere in his mind Atem new that wasn't true, something in the back of his mind was telling him that it was no accident. Someone had tried to silence him, permently. So he was glad when the final moving day had come and he was leaving behind this town full of secrets and unknowns, and now moving to a new place full of things to discover.

But what he didn't expect when he moved was for the dreams to start happening. It was the last night of their drive to Domino City, and Atem had fallen asleep listening to his music trying to make the drive go by faster.

_The dream it was of a dark shadowed place, he walked forward into the continuing vastness of the shadows, he knew he was looking for something, or someone. He continued to walk, when up ahead a shape appeared, getting closer the shape takes the form of the silent swordsman he's just standing there in his weak form, but when he sees Atem he turns and as he turns he levels up to his level seven self. The swordsman glances back before walking off, not knowing what to do next Atem follows him until the swordsman stops and points in front of him. But nothings there, no, not nothing it was a mirror, but there's nothing special about it, just a reflection of himself._

_ No, not a reflection, he realizes, the one looking at him from the mirror was smaller, less confidant in himself and shy, when the figure sees him his eyes widen and he says something but nothing can be heard. He puts his hands to the glass like he's trying to touch Atem and tries to tell him something again, but still he cannot here. Atem reaches out to touch the glass separating the two of them, just as he touches it he here's the boy yell out his name just before the wall of glass cracks and shatters into pieces. Atem takes a step back in surprise, only to find the ground has disappeared and he's falling into a never-ending dark abyss._

Atem jerks awake shivering, he could still feel himself falling into that darkness, but he couldn't remember what was in the mirror and the more he though, the more it faded away. For comfort he grasped the chain around his neck holding what his father had told him was called the Millennium Puzzle, an artifact from Egypt that his father had gotten for him, out of all the clothes he had there was something special about the puzzle and it gave him a sense of safety.

"Atem, are you okay?" his mother asked him sweetly from the passenger seat.

"Fine, weird dream."

"I'm not surprised, falling asleep to that music you listen to all the time would make anybody have a weird dream." His mother smiled jokingly, he was listening to was a mixture of dark Celtic and Egyptian based music, so it was possible his mother was right, but he liked the music. "Well, you better not go back to sleep we're here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Atem watched as his mother walked quickly back and forth full of energy and excitement as she checked out there new house and directed the movers where to put some of the furniture. He liked his mom, sometimes she was a 'mom' but most times she felt like a excited puppy that needed to be watched carefully, he could see why his dad loved her.

"Atem! Don't just sit there in the way, go start bringing your things in." he flinched at her 'mom' tone, she was no longer the excited puppy, the one thing he learned is that she did not tolerate laziness. Quietly he got out of the car pulling his duffel bag with him, he would go check out his room and start organizing his furniture.

The house his parents had bought was a nice two story house, it was an upside down V shape, large at the bottom going up to taper off at a point. His parents had told him the whole upstairs was his because the larger bedroom was on the ground floor and this way they wouldn't wake him up when they left early to go to work.

The inside of the house was nice, you walked in and there was the kitchen and dinning on the right going further in the living room was to the left and near that was another door for a bathroom. The last door was the one to his parents room, the door was open so he peeked in just out of curiosity, it was large enough with room to spare there was a walk in closet and a master bathroom, but the feature that I think really got his attention was the sliding doors that lead into a garden so spectacular that it made you feel you stepped into a fairy realm. He knew his mother had fallen in love with it at first sight, how could she not, she loved flowers, that's what made her such a famous arranger.

Stepping out from the fairy garden Atem retraced his steps till he was back out into the hall. The stairs he noticed went up then turned a corner to continue upward further stopping at the door that lead into his room.

It was big, easily twice the size of his old room the ceiling was sloped because of the V shape and at one point he would haft to duck to get to the wall. His room had white walls and a black/blue carpet on the floor, and like his parents it had a large bathroom and walk in closet, but unlike his parents it didn't have a fairy garden, but something much closer to his taste. The sloped ceiling contained a good sized skylight that opened up onto a ledge that was plenty wide enough for two people to lay out on it comfortably and look at the city and the ocean not far away and enjoy the breeze. He liked his room it was spacious but not too big and it fight his character. Weaving his way around his furniture he set his duffel bag on the bed and started pushing furniture were he wanted them to go. He decided his bed would go next to the window, and his desk would be pushed to right below the window giving a nice easy step to climb onto the ledge. His TV and stereo along with his music and games would be place on the opposite wall on top of his book shelf.

After that was done he stepped back to survey his work and decided he liked were they all sat, now all he had to do was go get the rest of his things that were waiting to be unpacked. Atem was surprised, he didn't remember having so many heavy boxes containing his things and by the tenth trip up and down the stairs he finally had all of his boxes in his room. Sighing at the task before him he started pulling things out. A lot of the boxes contained clothes and the rest were his books on Egypt and his duel monsters posters, then his games and desk supplies and so on.

Leaning back against his bed he sighed, the night sky was already filled with stars, all the unpacking was done and in two days he would have his first day in a new high school.

Atem dozed off, tired out from the constant moving and unpacking the last two days, he wondered in empty dreams, until the purple mist was back. The silent swordsmen was back and waiting for him to follow him once again to the mirror that separated Atem, from the innocent looking boy on the other side. He was there looking away this time, almost as if he was looking at some distant memory, Atem watched from behind trying to see what it was that the boy was staring at, but it was still out of his sight.

Annoyed, Atem tapped on the glass and the boy turned, his eyes widened and he spoke again from the other side of the glass, Atem placed his ear on the glass, he could hear the muffled words but he couldn't make them out. He leaned back and something hit the glass form the boys side and it shattered, Atem was scared for the boy behind the glass, he couldn't see him anymore and he worried if the boy had been hurt. He went to call out to the boy but the name that had been on the tip of his tongue had slipped away, and once again Atem was falling through the darkness.

Atem sat up breathing heavily, the dream had made his heart pound like he had just run a marathon, but the fear that spurred his heart into its frantic pace wasn't for himself, but for someone else but the person eluded him. Considerably annoyed, he kicked off his blankets and climbed out his window to sit on the ledge to watch the sun rise. It was chilly in the morning air, he briefly considered going back to sleep but he was going to haft to wake up in an hour or so anyways so there wasn't much point.

He ruffled his hair and tucked one knee under his arm and chin, there was a meaning to these dreams, he knew it, but he couldn't figure out what they meant, but he had a feeling that these dreams had some sort of connection to his accident, if only he could remember what they were. More annoyed than before Atem gave up on trying to figure things out and concentrated on other things, school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Atem watched as his parents quietly started the car and drive to their new jobs, they hadn't said good-bye, most likely thinking he was still asleep and not sitting on his ledge looking out at the just waking city. He considered sitting out there for another twenty minutes or to go hop into the shower and get an early start on his day, he could possibly use those extra minutes for finding his way around his new school. Standing he jumped down threw his window and onto his desk before heading to his new bathroom for an unusually hot shower.

After walking the half mile Atem was standing at the threshold of his new school. It was like any other school he decided, the plain white building with the large metal fence surrounding it to separate it from the rest of their world. Students were already filling into the school, locating the board that held there class numbers on it then heading to locate the books they would need for their classes from the library.

He located his name under the list of 2-A, so they assigned classes according to grades, the thought ran briefly threw his mind. He pulled out the paper that listed the text books for every class, he had Collage Algebra, an English class, a Chemistry, Pe, and one that really made him excited, Ancient Egypt, for his history class. A smile ghosted his features as he searched the library to find the textbooks he would need to buy.

The library wasn't too crowded, most likely because most of the students wouldn't show up for at least another twenty minutes, but it was also better for him, he could pick out the better quality texts. By the time he had gathered his four books more of the students had shown up, a blonde kid shouted loudly at his friend who was looking pointedly uninterested at his friends over reaction to whatever he had said, the friend was just as tall with dark brown hair and eyes. Someone standing behind the bookshelves said something and the blond man began to calm down.

"There obnoxious sometimes, but there not bad. Your new this year, aren't you?" a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes commented as she noticed he was watching. He nodded his head in acknowledgment to the question and set down his books, reaching for his wallet he paid for them. "That's cool, I'm Tea by the way, it looks like we have PE together. So I hope I'll see you around." Atem just nodded and headed for the exit, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see her again, she seemed a little too eager to be friendly with him. And the last thing he wanted at the moment was some clingy girl following him around, he had enough problems of his own already.

Quietly he walked to his new class room taking an empty seat in the very back near the window. Students began to file in as the time grew nearer to homeroom. Atem listened to the students chatter around him, they talked about summer and things they have done, the girls talked mainly about their numerous boyfriends over the summer and how this one was to fat or the other too cheap on dates and there's always the kicker how having sex with the person was awful or something. He couldn't believe how frivolous some of the kids were at this school, now he understood why he didn't really have friends at his other schools, most kids were only friends because they liked the status some of their 'friends' gave them or it was considered cool to be in that group, and in a way it disgusted him. He rather be a loner than to have these types of friends.

After another twenty minutes the homeroom teacher walked in, he took roll call then announced they had a new student in their class. He introduced Atem to the class and the students turned to stare at him, he could already feel the stares of the girls that wanted to make him there new conquest, but there was also something strange, he heard whispers of him looking like someone, and that intrigued him. But before he could hear more on it the teacher called attention to the front of the classroom again as he started in on the school rules. It made Atem feel like sleeping, so to keep himself awake he fantasized jumping from the window and running back to his house to play duel monsters, but it wasn't nearly as fun playing by himself. He didn't know the last time he played against someone but it felt like a long time, he wanted someone challenging as well, possibly someone who knew where that Silent Swordsman card came from, it was a rare card so someone had to know who it belonged to.

He glanced around the room, his class mates were still staring at him but this time they were also glancing to his right them back to him. Looking he was stunned, there one seat over was a boy that looked just like him, there were some differences but the overall features were there. The boy had the same tri colored hair, except he didn't have as many blond streaks as he did, the boys eyes also tended to shift more toward the purple color and the boy was much more childlike than a teenager, he was smaller with a face just losing its childlike roundness and gaining a more defined shape, with big innocent eyes to match.

The boy shifted uncomfortably, he could feel the eyes on him and he wished they would go away, all he wanted to do was stay invisible and play with his games. Nervously he glanced up and noticed that the new kid was watching him as well, but his gaze was more… comforting, not judge mental like most were, just merely curious. The new kid stared for a moment longer before noticing that the boy had looked up, a bit embarrassed to be caught starring he gave a small smile and a slight nod, the boy shyly smiled back before returning to staring at his textbook. The boy wasn't quite sure what it was about the new kid, but there was something familiar, and those eyes they were beautiful and mysterious, almost as if the person they belonged to was a mystery to himself.

The boy shook his head, what was he thinking! That was no way to think about someone you've never met before, or wasn't sure you've met before, there was something excitingly familiar about the new student.

Atem was relieved when lunch time finally came, also that he had a free period after as well, it was only the first day and the teachers already had homework for them to complete. Sighing Atem found a spot over by a tree next to some pull up bars, throwing his back pack down into the shade, he ruffled threw it to find the sandwich he'd made earlier that morning. He wasn't really all that hungry though, he took a bite anyways chewing slowly, he was pretty sure the meat had spoiled, ruining his already small appetite he tossed it back into the bag from where it came.

The tiredness from his recent lack of sleep was starting to affect him and he dozed off in the shade, only to be awoken by the sounds of overly dramatic shouts then laughter from others around him. Unable to return to his sleeping state he opened one eye to see the sources of the shouts, it was the blond haired kid from this morning and the tall dark haired one as well, and the one he wished he didn't haft to see, it was the girl Tea. Having a feeling that he would be preyed upon by the girl if he continued to sit there he moved to leave, but his movement also grabbed their attention.

"Oh Hey! It you again, the new kid." Tea said overly friendly again waving like a fool, the other two boys looked at her then at Atem, they could tell what he was thinking the moment they saw him, they smiled sadly. Apparently this was something they had seen before and there was nothing they could do to stop it, he nodded politely before walking away. "Oh wait you should come sit with us-"

"Yo Tea, have you seen Yugi yet? He should of met us a while ago, and I'm getting kinda worried." The blonde one interrupted winking at Atem. Thankful Atem smiled and nodded once more before quickly escaping before Tea realized what had happened. Thankful to have escaped that potential disaster, Atem rounded the back of the school only to run into yet more trouble. Three oversized third years were crowded around one part of the wall, they were clearly ganging up on some unfortunate soul.

Disgusted with the act of three on one Atem walked closer, the closer he got he could make out the beginnings of spiked black hair with purple tips. Realizing who was being surrounded sent red hot anger threw his body, though he wasn't sure why, he calmly cleared his throat getting the attention of the others.

"My, my three on one, your very braze aren't you. Or dose this kid have some sort of hidden ability that makes you fear him so much." Atem's body language was relaxed, his hands lazily stuffed into his pockets.

"Look it's the new kid, we've been meaning to have a talk with you." The leader of the bullies said.

Atem couldn't help but smile, he knew exactly what they wanted to 'talk' to him about, "Well then lets chat." Atem slid his right foot back in a ready stance and waited for the three to gang up on him. As he expected they spread out surrounding him, the man on his left was the first to attack, his attempt was sloppy and completely unprepared for someone with actually fighting ability. Atem stepped back letting the unbalanced oafs hand hit nothing but air, as he continued to fall forward Atem stuck out his foot further unbalancing him, and watched as he crashed to the ground.

These guys were a joke, Atem had fought way stronger people in way harder situations, he stopped momentarily, realizing he knew that as some of his memories returned. Atem distracted almost missed being hit in the face, pulling his mind from the newly discovered memories and back to reality he dogged and ducked the pathetic excuses for fighting moves, never once did he raise a hand but just simply let them destroy themselves. When all was said and done they fled away leaving both him and the other kid unharmed.

"Th-thanks for that." The boy said shyly. Something about this kids voice soothed the anger inside of Atem, it was like the cool water that doused the raging fire.

"It's fine…" he let his words drift considering he didn't know the boy's name.

"Yu-Yugi, my names Yugi Mouto." He said looking up shyly rubbing the back of his head.

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled, for some odd reason he was truly happy to be talking to this boy, and a little nervous as well, which was odd he wasn't shy around people just preferred not to talk to people he didn't know. But it was different with Yugi, he wanted to talk to him but was afraid something might come out weird or strange, Atem couldn't believe it he was being absurd, he tried his best to shake that feeling.

Footsteps approached behind him, followed by the blonds overly rambunctious voice, "Hey, Yugi. There you are we were getting worried about you, we were afraid that you got caught up to by some bullies or something."

Yugi's attitude change instantly, he wasn't shy or nervous anymore, "Joey, no I was working on something and was just coming to find you." Atem glanced down at Yugi, caughting his eye, Yugi gave an almost undetectable shake of his head. Atem closed his eyes and smiled, Yugi was kind he didn't want to worried his friends about what had really happened.

"Alright that's cool, hey will you duel me again, I think I just worked out this awesome card combo and I've been dying to try it out. Please Yugi!" Joey pressed his hands together like he was praying.

"Alright Joey, ah hey do you want to come watch us?" Yugi asked Atem shyly. A little surprised by the invite he quietly agreed.

"All right! Let's get dueling!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (I DO NOY OWN YUGIOH)

Atem watched from the sidelines as Joey and Yugi placed there duel disks on their arms, that was something new to him, those hadn't been invented yet when he was in his coma, the tall guy, he now learned was named Tristen explained what they were to him.

"Hey guys, you might want to explain the rules to him, he seems pretty new to this." Tristen said.

"Oh, right good idea. So uh, let's see where do I begin. Well each player starts out with fifty cards in a deck and four thousand life points, and the way the game works is to strategically drop your opponents points to zero using a deck combined with monster, trap and magic cards." Yugi tried explaining.

Atem silently laughed to himself, "Yes, I'm aware of the rules."

Yugi looked back a bit puzzled, "You are?"

"I'm very aware of the rules Yugi, I wouldn't be my towns undefeated champion if I wasn't, or at least I think so. I'm only going off what I was able to find on the internet and from what my parents say." He began to muse to himself somewhat.

"Whoa, hang on." Joey said. "You're an undefeated champion, but you're not sure, and you've never heard of a duel disk. Is that even possible?"

"It does sound strange doesn't it," Atem agreed.

"Any chance you could make it a little clearer."

"I was in a coma."

"Whoa really!?" Joey asked all interested. "For how long?"

" For three months, when I woke up I had no idea who I was. I'm guessing from what Tristen said the duel disks were made while I was still comatose, and I haven't dueled in the big lieges since."

"Wow, that's amazing." Yugi said then got all flustered at the astonished stairs he got. "What I mean is it most have been really weird going through that, but at least you know who you are, right?"

Atem couldn't help but smile at Yugi's attempt to smooth over his strange comment, " Actually, to tell the truth, I still don't know much about who I was. I do know that I did and still do love dueling, but not too much else." Atem's problem crept up again, about the weird circumstances around his accident, and his thoughts started to wander from the groups questions.

"Wow, how long has it been?" Tristen spoke up.

"About a year and a half."

"Wow, so, what type of deck do you have? Yugis got this awesome deck with all these silence monster cards, like the Silent Magician." Atem perked up, his full attention now on what they were saying, Silence Magician, maybe Yugi might be able to tell him who that card belongs to. "What is it, is something the matter?" Joey asked confused at Atem's reaction.

"No, well maybe. I was thinking that maybe Yugi could help me find someone."

"Sure if I can be of use, then I'll gladly help."

Atem nodded and pulled out his deck, "When I was released from the hospital, one of the first things I was clearly able to feel an attachment to was my dueling deck, but there was one card that seemed out of place or a reminder of something, but I don't know who the card belongs to, I know it's not me, but it was someone I knew. Someone I was close to, and I know it's important." He pulled out the card and held it out to Yugi, and something changed in his face, it wasn't really surprise but more recognition and horror, he knew who that card belonged to.

"Yugi it's another silence card, that's so cool. So do you know who it belongs to?" Yugi closed his eyes and handed back the card, just as the bell rang for the last class to start. "Ah man, we didn't get to have out duel. Oh well another time. Come on before were late."

The others began to head off and Yugi yelled he'd walk back with him, since our next class was the same, and the whole way to the class room he was in a deep thought, but before we entered he stopped Atem. "I know who that card belongs to, I didn't say in front of the others because I made a promise not to get anyone involved. This person didn't even want me involved, but he knew I could be trusted, come with me to my house and I'll tell you everything there." Without another word Yugi headed into class leaving Atem wondering what he would learn at Yugis house.

Atem walked quietly next to Yugi, ever since they left school he hasn't said a single word, he seemed overly anxious and excited but worried as well.

"Were here," Yugi stopped in front of a small game shop, quietly he opened the door and waited for Atem to go through. "Grandpa, I'm home."

"Oh, Yugi your back, and you've brought a friend." An older man with spiky grey hair stood behind a counter. He had similar purple eyes as Yugi, but there was a some sort of knowing in his eyes.

"Ya, he's a new kid at the school, Grandpa meet Atem." Atem was surprised at the crisp sound in Yugis words, like talking to his grandfather was keeping him from something important.

"Atem, that's a very old Egyptian name, it's also a very strong name, and it looks like it fits you well." Atem felt like the old man could see everything about him, and it made him uncomfortable, but he didn't know why.

Atem smiled as he tried to pass off his discomfort with his surprise that the old man new the origins of his name, Atem got the feeling he was going to like the old man. "Yes, my name dose come from Egypt, my parents were at odds with what to name me and there friend, an archeologist, suggested it and they both agree on it. I like my name, and it made me curious about its origins, and now I've become quiet obsessed with Egypt." Atem laughed a bit awkwardly.

"Did you remember that, or is it something you had to real learn?" Yugi asked curious, but then blushed at his straight forwardness. "I-if you don't mind me asking." He added as he tried to cover it up.

"A little of both, when I woke up and was told what my name was I thought it was a little strange, so I started to do research on it and I found out it was Egyptian, it explained the large collection of books on Egypt and as I read threw them I started remembering little things."

"Remember? What do you mean?" Yugis grandfather asked surprised.

"Oh, sorry Grandpa, you don't mind if I tell him, right?" Yugi asked Atem, he didn't mind, so Yugi continued, " Atem was in a coma for three months, and he didn't remember much about himself when he woke up."

"I see, I hope you remember everything soon."

"Yes, me too." Atem watched carefully at the thoughtful look that crossed Yugi's grandfathers face.

"Were going up to my room to play." Yugi said as he walked through a door in the back of the shop, and waited for him to follow.

Yugis room was a nice size, but what amused him the most was all the games that were piled up in Yugis room, it seemed to fit his little friend, and covering the walls were giant posters of duel monsters, just like his own room. Before Atem could even ask a single question he was tackled hard enough that the momentum made him sit hard on Yugis bed. Yugi had hugged him hard and didn't show any signs of letting up as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Yu-Yugi," Atem stumbled over his words, he was surprised but he also couldn't stop thinking how cute Yugi looked up close, and at how warm his touch was, nor the thoughts of running his hand threw his soft hair. Atem mentally shook himself, that was NOT something he should be thinking about a person he just met.

"I-I was afraid. You called me out of the blue and left me with a cryptic message, then I didn't hear from you again." Yugi buried his head into Atem's chest and shook a little with the tears he was trying to hold back.

"What do you mean Yugi, I don't understand." Atem spoke softly, the things Yugi was saying worried him, it made it seem like they had met before. But if they had, it would explain Atem's sudden emotional turmoil.

Yugi looked up with glad eyes, covered with worry as well. "That card belongs to me, I gave it to you before you moved away, and you called me before you had your accident."

"What!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

"WHAT!" Atem said surprised and confused.

Yugi laughed slightly at Atem's incomprehensive expression at what he'd just said. "This isn't the first time we've met, you've changed a lot, so I didn't recognize you."

Atem was speechless, but happy beyond words, "We've met before, when, where?"

"We were friends, a long time ago when we were kids, then you moved away and we haven't seen each other since. I gave you that card before you left so you wouldn't forget me." Yugi leaned back and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. Atem blushed, the look on Yugis face made him want Yugi, and he was surprised when a new memory came back to him recalling a similar situation from before. These feelings weren't new to him, these feelings were old, he'd had them for a very long time, since before he even moved. It made sense, all the feelings and thoughts he had since he'd met Yugi, the anger when he was put in danger, and the nervousness when he talked to Yugi alone, and the strong feelings of wanting to caress his face.

Atem looked into those amethyst eyes, eyes he knew so well and yet were still a mystery to him, loosing himself in Yugis eyes he gently reached up and stoked a finger down his cheek. "We were friends, we were very good friends."

"I'm so glad your back, and I'm so glad you're okay now. I was worried, you never called me back after that night, I was so worried." Yugi squeezed his arms around Atem and shook, he had been afraid, been afraid of losing his closest friend he had ever had. A friend he had spent hours on the phone with, talking about their problems and about nothing at all.

Gently, Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi, he may not remember everything about his relationship with him but he knew he loved him, and not in an older brother way or as a protector but he truly loved him. Though he would never tell Yugi this, he knew Yugi wouldn't respond to his feelings, the boy respected him to much as a friend, so he would continue on like he had before he moved. Silently keeping his feelings to himself and watching over Yugi as a close friend would do.

"Yugi, I remember, not everything is clear but I remember our bond." Yugi looked at his friend, even though his looks had changed so much of him hadn't changed. He was still strong and brave, and he had that air around him that just made you notice and respect him. It was exactly how Yugi wanted to be, he was shy and not all that confident in himself, but he always tried to be like him. Yugi admitted something to himself that he had been carefully ignoring for years, he had some feelings for his friend. Looking closer at Atem's body, he was tall and you could see the taunt ripples of muscles in his arms and back, and the long fingers that had stroked his face, the beautiful deep red in his eyes and the gentle curve of his lips. Lips that tenderly spoke his name and send silent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

Yugi shook his head as he collected his thoughts, before he moved away to dig up an old wooden box. He opened it revealing old folded posters and other toys, carefully he pulled them out then began pulling and sliding different pieces of wood, there was a small click and Yugi pulled up a false bottom reviling a folder with duel monsters on it, he looked at it then handed the folder to Atem. "I don't know much, you called late at night. You sounded really freaked and out of breath like you were running from someone. You told me there was something happening and someone was on to you, you told me you needed my help, that you didn't want me involved but I was the only one you trusted to leave this with. You told me were you left this and that I needed to come get it but not to come alone, and if someone found out that I had it to give it to them, not try to fight them."

Atem sat still, trying to take in everything that he had just been told. He knew his accident wasn't just a freak occurrence, there was something else going on, something dangerous. Something that was dangerous enough that someone was hoping he would die. Slowly, he took the folder but he couldn't bring himself to open it just yet, and he had a sneaking feeling that he should wait to open it till later.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked concerned at the look on Atem's face.

"I knew there was something strange about my accident, I've known something was weird since I regained conciseness. Something I found out almost got me killed, and I don't want you involved in it any further, it'd be best to forget all about this folder and the connection it has with me, whatever that may be."

He watched as Atem looked at the folder he held at this moment his friend looked a little weak and scared. Gently he placed a hand on Atem's leg, "You don't haft to look at it if you don't want to, you could just let everything go and live your life." Yugi suggested, of course he knew the answer his friend would give but he also knew that Atem needed a little push in the right direction to get him going.

Atem smiled and placed his hand over Yugis, he was amazed at the rightness of their hands clasped together felt. "Yugi, I haft to know. If I don't look then I might never find out why I was targeted and there's no guarantee that I won't be found and targeted again. I haft to know the truth." He closed his eyes and squeezed Yugis hand lightly, he needed some sort of strength. He didn't want to admitted it but he was a scared, there was so much he didn't know. About Yugi, his life before the accident… about himself.

Yugi looked at the solume expression on his face and decided his childhood friend had too much to worry about right now and he needed a distraction. So Yugi did the only thing he thought would cheer his friend up, he challenged him to a duel.

It'd taken a moment for Atem to adjust to the fast change in subject, but when the words that had been spoken finally registered in his mind all he could do was agree. Yugi was smiling with childish delight on the fact that they were going to duel each other, it'd been such a long time since they duel when they were children he wondered if his friend had improved at all.

"Wait, Yugi. You might want to take this back." Atem said as he pulled the silent Magician out of his deck holster.

"Thanks, are you ready to duel me, I think you'll find that I've improved quite a bit since last time." Yugi's beautiful eyes were full of excitement and determination. It made Atem feel that burning fire that he could only feel when he was dueling a worthy opponent. Yugi laid out the dueling mat and they shuffled each other's decks before drawing their hands and letting the game begin.

Yugi was up first, but he didn't have a great opening hand, thinking carefully he pulled out three cards. "I play the winged caribou in defense and place one card face down, and end my turn."

Atem on the other hand had drawn a nice opening hand. "I play Giya the fierce knight in attack mode and attack you winged caribou." But because it was in defense mode Yugi didn't lose any life points. "I also place one card face down." Atem was a bit puzzled, the fact that Yugi hadn't played his face down card meant it wasn't likely to be a trap, unless he just choose not to use it.

"I play my face down card, it's caribou salvation. When a caribou is destroyed while in defense I can choose any monster from my deck and play it directly on the field. And I choose my Silent Swordsman in attack mode, then I place one more face down and end my turn."

Atem smiled, "Nicely played. My move, and I summon curse of dragon and then I fuse my two monster to summon the dragon champion. Attack my beast."

"Not this time, you've activated my trap. It allows me to skip right over your battle phase and jumps three turns ahead. Now my swordsman is stronger than your dragon. Attack." Atem winced as his life points took a nose dive from 4000 to 3200.

"Not bad, I summon the Celtic guardian in attack mode and I also summon the caribou brothers, but I'll be sacrificing two of them to call forth the summon skull. Next I play the magic card energy generator increasing my monsters attack points by three. Now my summon skull take out Yugis silent swordsman." Yugis life points dropped from 4000 to 3500. "But I'm not done yet my Celtic guardian hasn't had his turn, attack Yugi's life points directly." They dropped again from 3500 to a measly 1800.

Yugi clenched his teeth together, Atem really was better than the last time they dueled each other, he was going to haft to kick it up a few notches if he was going to have any chance at winning. He drew, and it was just the card he needed. "First I'll send two cards to my graveyard to activate this magic card, it destroys all monsters on the field with attack points higher than 1000, and you only take 700 points of damage. Next I play this magic card, grave rampant, not only does it force both players to send their entire hands to the grave yard but for each card that we send we lose a thousand life points then we draw an entire knew hand. But luckily I have an empty hand." Yugi smiled a bit evilly as Atem lost two thousand life points from the two cards he held in his hand leaving him with only 500 life points.

"It's my move then, that last move was a good one but not good enough for this is the end, I sacrifice my remaining two caribous to summon the dark magician." Atem was about to call for an attack but he was no longer sitting in Yugis room, but standing in a duel arena facing a man with long blond hair pulled into a tight braid, Atem had just pulled the same move in this duel. His dark magician stood proudly in the arena ready to do battle with the man's three headed dragon, Atem played the book of secret arts raising his magicians power before calling an attack. But then something happened and the game was stopped and cold fear ran threw his body.

Atem returned to his duel with Yugi, snapping out of his memory relay. "I-I attack with the dark magician." He finished as Yugis remaining life points dropped to zero ending there duel.

"Is everything ok Atem, you look kind of pale." Yugi looked at his friend worried.

"Some part of my memory returned, but I don't know what it means." Atem covered his face with a hand as Yugi went to get him some water, he tried to sort out what he had seen. He had been dueling a man in a arena in what looked like an abandoned building, he had just called out the dark magician and had raised his attack points so he could make his final attack and win, but something stopped him. Something that sent fear down him. But what? And why had he been dueling in the first place?

Yugi returned with the glass of water and offered it to Atem, he was still pale like he had seen something that scared him. Carefully he sat close next to his friend, he wanted to do something to ease his friends worries, and almost without thinking he reached out and stroked Atem's hair. It surprised Atem at the sudden touch but it was soothing and relaxed his frayed nerves, closing his eyes he leaned on his friend and reveled in the feeling. After what was minuets but felt like seconds he opened his eyes again to find himself only inches away from Yugis lips, he wondered how they would feel against his own.

As if the desire pulled him, he sat up and looked Yugi in the eyes, making him blush at the intensity of the stair and the wanting look in his eyes. Something strong was passing between them, something mysterious, but before either of them could find out what that mysterious sensation was Yugis grandfather called loudly up the stairs making them both jump away in embarrassment. Yugi's grandfather was wondering if Atem was going to stay for dinner, that's when both of the boys realized what time it was.

"I'd better get going, my parents will be wondering where I'm at." Atem said, though it was just an excuse. Most likely his parents weren't even home yet, but after that awkward situation he felt he needed to go home.

"O-ok, I understand. Maybe next time." Yugi stuttered to embarrassed to even look at his friend properly. "Wait before you go, take this with you again, I don't know why but I feel like you'll need it at some point." Yugi said as he handed back the silent swordsman.

"If you're sure." Yugi nodded. "Alright, then I'll see you at school tomorrow." Atem said as he made his way out the front door, hearing Yugi say he'd see him tomorrow before the door shut behind him. Neither had any idea that the trouble they would face had just spotted Atem alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Atem tossed in his bed as the dreams overtook him again.

_He was back in the mist waiting for the silent swordsman to come lead him to the mirror and the boy trapped behind it. But the swordsman didn't come to lead him, after a while Atem began to walk in the purple mist, not sure where he was going or how he was going to find the boy behind the glass. After what felt like an eternity of wandering in the darkness he saw a figure begin to emerge in front of him, the closer he got the clearer it become, at first he thought it would be the swordsman but it wasn't. It was a tall man with a long blond braid falling down his back, the man looked Atem's way and made some sort of noise, but he could not make out the man's face. Atem was about to call out to him when the man turned suddenly and ran, the silent swordsman appearing from out of nowhere, standing in front of Atem like a loyal guard. _

_Completely confused Atem waited for some sort of explanation but received none, he noticed absently that the swordsman looked older, he had leveled up some from the last time they had meet, but he also looked tired. Like he was continuously fighting a mental battle of some sort, without any warning he began to walk in another direction, leading Atem like the other times to the mirror like wall of glass. The boy was there looking through the glass with a worried expression on his face, but it relaxed some when he spotted the swordsman and Atem._

_Walking to the glass Atem placed his hand on it and the boy on the other side did the same, their hands would be touching if not for the glass the separated them, and Atem so wanted to touch him. The boy looked down and pointed to a spot on the glass that, unlike before now held a large crack in it spider webbing out in all directions._

_Atem, thankful that some of his memory had returned looked back, the boy whose name had once eluded him, Atem spoke it for the first time in this dream land scape of his mind._

_"Yugi." He smiled warmly at being able to hear his name finally being spoken to him. Atem looked down when a large "CRACK" resounded around them. The crack that had just began to spider web out had become much larger. What did it mean? Atem wondered._

_"Atem!" he looked back to Yugi, his voice which had been so quiet and muffled before had finally been able to break through the glass and be herd. _

_" You must remember, Atem, hurry its important! The darkness is beginning to win, you must remember everything! Please, the wakeful me is not aware of it, but we'll both be in terrible danger. You must remember!"_

_"What? Yugi what is it that I must remember, and why don't you know you're in danger?" Atem asked frantically filled with a sense of urgency. Yugi gave no answer. The silent swordsman was overlapping with Yugis image, making them one in the same before splitting apart with a translucent swordsman looking at him from the other side of the glass._

_"You must hurry." Yugi said again before turning to face something behind him along with the silent swordsman, and the glass once again shattered from their side, and Atem was falling through the darkness again._

Atem bolted up into a sitting position, he was breathing as if he had run a marathon and had broken out in a cold sweat all over his body, chilling him. Regaining control over his breathing Atem looked around, he could feel a presence in the dimly light room, but he could make no one out in the darkness. Shaking his head to clear the last of the remains of the dream Atem stood and crossed over to his closet to change out of his sweat clinging pajama bottoms, just as he reached for the door handle a light began to shine from inside. Quickly he yanked open the door, but nothing out of the ordinary was there, beginning to think he was going crazy he closed the door forgetting about changing his clothes. Before it closed however the light began to shine again, searching harder this time he found the light was coming for the Millennium Puzzle.

Perplexed at the occurrence he picked it up, this was where the presence he felt was coming from, but why? Why was he also feeling the insane need to find out more about the puzzle? It wasn't the first time he wondered what the history was behind the artifact but he had never been able to find anything on it. More than slightly annoyed he sat back down on his bed, still staring at the puzzle as the light coming from within it began to fade. Unable to understand what had truly been happening, Atem turned on his TV and flipped through the channels trying to distract himself, when an Egyptian woman came on. Announcing the returning artifacts from Egypt were going to be on display for the next month, intrigued Atem sat up it might not have anything to do with his puzzle but it would still be something worth checking out, he decide that he would ask Yugi to accompany him.

Atem hadn't even noticed he had fallen asleep until he was woken up by the shrillness of his alarm. Still tired out from his dream he contemplated staying in bed and skipping school, his parents would never know. Unless the school called them, he grimaced at the thought of his mom finding out, he loved his mom but when she was being a 'mom' she could be scarier than facing Exzodia with no defense. Groaning he pulled himself out of his bed and into the shower.

Even before he had left the house he had been yawning nonstop from his exhaustion, and it didn't take long for Yugi to notice when he arrived.

"You ok? You look exhausted."

Before he could utter a reply another yawn over took him. "Bad night's sleep, I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall asleep after." He yawned again, he wasn't sure if he should tell Yugi about his dream and about the puzzle glowing in the middle of the night suddenly, it might freak his friend out. It surprised him a little at how un-spooky it all seemed to him, like five thousand year old Egyptian artifacts started glowing in the middle of the night all the time, oh ya completely natural.

Yugi narrowed his eyes at Atem, "Fine, if you don't want to tell me what really happened, then I don't care." Atem smiled, he had hoped his small lie would be coated with enough truth that Yugi wouldn't have seen through it, but he had always been able to tell when he was lying or hiding something. Which said something special about Yugi, not even his parents could read him as easily as Yugi could.

"Alright you win, I'll tell you during free period, but it's going to make me sound crazy."

"You better not forget." Yugi said before returning to his seat as class began.

The suspense had been killing Yugi, Atem had something important on his mind and had tried to hide it from him. And knowing his friend it was something he was trying to deal with on his own, which made Yugi sad, he wanted Atem to trust him enough to at least to lean on him a little, he may not be all that strong but he was stronger in mind than most people. His reasons also weren't completely unselfish, he wanted to be closer to Atem, and know things that only the two of them would know.

Yugi left his gang of friends as they headed off for their next classes and headed to the tree Atem had agreed to meet at. Rounding the corner he noticed Atem standing, Yugi was about to call out when he noticed he wasn't alone, he was talking to a girl with long black hair and crush filled eyes. The sight unexpectedly fanned the green flames of jealousy in his heart, and the longer the two talked the larger the flames became. Atem said something and the girls eyes widened before she turned around and walked away briskly.

"So, who was that?" Yugi asked unable to completely keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"A girl from one of my classes, I don't know which one though." Atem replied not completely catching Yugis tone.

"And, what did she want?" Yugi asked.

This time Atem did catch the sound, he looked at Yugi and saw what looked to him like jealousy in those amethysts eyes, turning them a blazing purple. "She wanted to go out with me."

"And." Yugis voice was becoming a bit clipped, "What did you say?"

Yep, defiantly jealous. The thought of Yugi being jealous over him talking to a girl made his heart sing with hope, that maybe he wasn't the only one with feelings for the other. "I turned her down." He said and watched relief cross Yugis face, before he asked his question. "Is that jealousy I see Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes widened and he blushed three shades red before turning away from him. " I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Atem smiled, he was correct, Yugi had been jealous, of him, talking to a girl. He thought back to last night that brief moment between them, maybe he hadn't been imaging the look in Yugis eyes. He decided to test this theory. "I told her that there was someone I already had feelings for. Someone I've known for a long time and is very close to me."

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing, was it true, was Atem talking about him. Could he allow himself to hope for that or was he just kidding himself, Atem had been away in another town for years he could of fallen for someone back there. Mentally shaking his head he spoke up, "I-Is it someone I know?"

Atem smirked, "Maybe."

"I-I see. W-what was it you were going to tell me?" Yugi couldn't handle it anymore and quickly changed the subject. Atem realizing Yugis ploy went along with it, and slowly he told him everything he remembered, his dreams the puzzle shinning and about the museum. By the end, after hearing himself retell it all he thought he was crazy.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the folder I gave you last night?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, I haven't looked in it yet. But I have a feeling that there all connected, whatever's in the folder, my dreams and the puzzle, but I just don't know how they all fit together. But I have some place I'd like to start looking for answers if you want to join me."

Yugi perked up, "Of course, you know you can count on me being by your side threw whatever this mess is." His eyes once again blazed a deep purple but this time with determination not jealousy. "So what's the plan?"

"Ten o'clock in front of the Domino Museum."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

For the third time Yugi looked at himself in front of the mirror, something still wasn't quite right, this was his fifth outfit he had tried on, but they all didn't seem quite right. He was forced to admit it to himself, he was nervous and excited to meet Atem outside of school for the first time in years, and because of certain fuzzy feelings he was having for his friend he couldn't decide what to wear. This one was to flashy, that one looked like he was trying to hard, the other one was to natural, Yugi annoyingly ran his hands threw his hair roughly, he wanted to look good but natural at the same time. Sighing he flopped back onto his bed that was strewn with clothes, he rolled over and noticed a black tank top sticking out of his drawer, he picked it up and smiled to himself, this might just work.

Atem leaned against a pillar outside the museum, his hands stuffed into his pockets, he looked relaxed on the outside but on the inside he was excited, he had spent a good hour getting ready before he had left to meat Yugi. He had finally settled on a thin skin tight black long sleeve with a greyish blue vest over the top and his normal dark blue jeans with his double loped belt hugging his hips. And of course his millennium puzzle.

"Atem!" Yugi called as he approached him, Atem had to do a double take to make sure that it was really Yugi. He was wearing a pair of dark blue bordering on black skinny jeans that hugged him just right and made him look taller, an older plain black tank top with one of the shoulders straps pulled to the side so it rested on his bicep, exposing a rather large bit of skin between his neck and shoulder. He wore a pair of boots that went to just above his ankle were a silver buckle kept them in place, he also wore the same exact belt as Atem around his hips, a studded choker and a gold and silver mishmash of bracelets. Atem couldn't decide if it was cute or sexy, it was both he decided in the end, it was a cute edginess and looked amazing on the smaller boy. He collected himself and smiled at the smaller one as he stopped to catch his breath from running.

Yugi loved Atem's smile, it made him look less intimidating with it, he was also glad he was one of the few that actually got to see that smile. His friend was always so serious and mature and the way he held himself and dressed only added to it, so when he let one of his rare smiles out you knew he was truly happy to see you. "I'm sorry I'm late, were you waiting long?"

"Your right on time Yugi, and no I just got here myself." Atem said looking up and down Yugi again admiring him.

Yugi noticed the looks and blushed, "D-dose it look weird?" a sudden bolt of panic going threw him, but it quickly disappeared with that half smile and half smirk he showed.

"No, it looks good on you, I like it. It just my taste." He spoke the last part quietly making Yugi second guess if he had really heard it or not, but the thought still made him blush a little.

"So, are we going to go look at the Egypt exhibit?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Atem asked surprised.

Yugi laughed, "Because my grandpa was talking about it this morning and I know how much you love things on Egypt so I just figured that's where we were headed." Atem let out a small laugh and looped an arm around the smaller boys shoulders and started walking into the museum.

Yugi was enjoying his time in the museum, he love artifacts like this but what really made it enjoyable and made him constantly try not to laugh was Atem's childlike fascination with everything. It was a completely different part of him besides the calm and cool one you usually saw, his eyes were completely filled with that childlike delight as he read the plaques in front of artifacts and spouted off random facts when they came across a statue of Anubis or one of their other numerous gods.

Yugi chuckled slightly as Atem explained which vases held which organs when the pharaohs were mummified, that's when he stopped and looked slightly sheepish making Yugi laugh more.

"S-sorry, I was getting carried away." Atem looked away embarrassed.

Yugi shook his head, "No, it's fine I like it when you get all excited about things you love, it makes you look cute." Yugi blushed bright red when Atem looked surprised at him and he realized what he had let slip. "S-sorry, l-let's go this way, they have some stone carvings on display." Oh, why did he half to say that , why did he half to call Atem cute when he was someone that was probably not fond of being called that, Yugi knew he wasn't, he was a guy for Ra's sake no guy would like to be called cute. Yugi walked away in his embarrassment, mentally yelling at himself for all of that.

Yugi was right, Atem would most likely have glared at any one that had the nerve to call him cute but having Yugi call him that only made a warm feeling appear in his chest. Smiling Atem caught up to Yugi and really without thinking slipped his hand into Yugis, a small smile appearing on his face when he felt Yugi stiffen at it. Yugi glanced nervously up at Atem and saw him smiling slightly, it made Yugi relax somewhat but he still worried that Atem would be able to hear the hammering in his chest from his heart. So he tried to distract himself by looking at the tablets in front of him and gasped at the images.

"Atem look at this, this pharaoh looks just like you!" Yugi pointed with his free hand to the carving.

"He dose and look that looks like the millennium puzzle."

"It is, maybe you're a decadent of his or something, he even has the dark magician." Yugi pointed to the figure above.

"It's possible, my mother's ancestry is in ancient Egypt, so I suppose it could be possible." As if to confirm his suspicions the millennium puzzle began to glow for a moment before disappearing again.

"I think I'll take that as yes." Yugi said looking at the puzzle a bit surprised.

"You thought I was making it up." Atem accused jokingly.

"Well, it was a little unbelievable and you said it yourself you just woke up after that strange dream, so it could have been your imagination." Yugi said a bit guilty at having been disbelieving, Atem gave him a look before gently shoving him with his shoulder making Yugi laugh as they moved onto the next tablet.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a look alike." Atem said seriously, things were starting to get a little strange and he had a bad feeling that these carvings didn't just come to the museum at this time in history by coincident, it felt like something more important was happening. But what and how could he be of any help, a quick flash of the folder Yugi had given him and told him about flashed threw his mind.

"Wow he really dose look like me, he even has the Silent Swordsman carved above him. Do you think it has anything to do with what's happening." Yugi asked, the atmosphere around the two becoming very serious and dark with unknown dangers.

"You are very perceptive young ones." A females voice said as she approached the two of them. It was the woman from the news that announced the exhibit.

"You seem to have more you want to say." Atem aid getting slightly defensive now, he and Yugi were the only people in the room besides the woman.

"Please relax, you have nothing to fear from me, I've just come to help you." The woman said. "My names Ishizu Ishtare, and my family has been in charge of decrypting and protecting ancient Egypt's history. And one of those duty's is to interpret prophecies that will one day come true."

"And one of your prophecies has something to do with us?" Atem asked.

"Yes, it does, But I believe even though you do not have your memories you know what I say is true." Atem didn't say anything, she was right, there was something that wasn't right about his accident the dreams and everything else that went with them, almost like there was a magical power controlling things. He paused, was that it, was there some sort of magic at work here? "It seems you have come to a realization, yes, there is magic at work here, but the magic is only as strong as its wielder. And you Atem have your own ancient magic, after thousands of years that puzzle has found its way back to you and you have found your way back to you most trusted companion and friend." She said.

"Wait, are you saying these guys in the cravings are us?" Yugi spoke up for the first time.

"No, they are not you, but they are a part of you, you are there decadents so they live within a part of you, though I did not expect the likeness in appearance as the ancient pharaoh and his friend. I can see you still doubt my words, I do not blame you, but can you deny that you bare a resemblance to your ancestor, or that you hold their closets possession and there most loyal servants, the puzzle and the magicians." Yugi looked at Atem, neither could deny what she was telling them, it all seemed to much of an eerie coincidence. Ishizu watched the acceptance cross there faces, "There is only one thing of true importance that you must remember, the only way to defeat this approaching darkness is to work together, you cannot defeat this darkness without the other."

Yugi looked up at his friend, he hadn't said much after their encounter with Ishizu and he was beginning to worry about his friend. So he wandered off real quick leaving Atem to think alone in the park. It was a few seconds before he noticed that Yugi had wondered off somewhere, he glanced around but didn't notice him, just as he began to worry Yugi popped up behind him with a perky 'Here'.

"Sorry, did I worry you?" Yugi asked as he held out a mint chocolate ice cream cone, Atem's favorite, he enjoyed the bitter dark chocolate with the cool sweetness of the mint, as he ate his own cookie dough one.

"You just suddenly disappeared, I think I'm a bit jumpy after what that woman told us." he gratefully excepted the ice cream before they started walking again.

Yugi laughed, "I know what you mean, I jumped when a bird suddenly flew out in front of me." Of course he didn't actually, but he wanted to make his friend feel better, and it worked as Atem smiled and some of the tension left his poster.

"I'm pretty sure that's worse than me." Yugi pouted and mumbled an undignified 'shut up'.

"So should I start calling you your highness or pharaoh now, seeing as your royalty." Yugi said as he did a dramatic mock bow to Atem making him laugh again.

"Only if you bowed to a pharaoh like that they would most likely chop your head off, your bow is all wrong and it would be disrespectful." Atem explained as he threw his trash away before moving to reposition Yugi. "You've got it all backwards, your right hand should be placed over your heart," Atem grabbed his wrist, thankful it didn't have the ice cream in it, and placed it over Yugi's heart placing his own over the top. He could feel the beat kick up a notch at their close proximity, as it beat threw Yugi's hand and into his. "And your feet are positioned wrong, to show respect you face the left side of your body to the pharaohs." Atem took a step closer pressing their bodies closer and forcing Yugi to take a step back with his right foot, then placed a hand on Yugis left thigh and pulled it forward a bit.

Yugi's heart kicked up again at the contact, they were so close he could feel Atem's breath and the heat that radiated from his body, Yugi could feel the heat rise in his face and all the spots that they were touching burned pleasurably, and he shut his eyes briefly. Atem watched as Yugis face got slightly red and he could feel all the places that were touching burn and it made him want to torcher Yugi a little more.

When Yugi opened his eyes once again he was greeted by the deep crimson eyes that seemed to darken as seconds passed, he glanced at his left hand as he felt a cold liquid drip down his hand. Atem noticed and used his left hand, keeping his right on Yugis thigh, and brought the back of Yugi's hand to his mouth. Yugi blushed as a devilish sexy look reflected in the dark crimson eyes as Atem's tongue flicked out and up his hand, gathering the dripping ice cream before erotically licking his lips enticingly.

"Um… sweet." He said in a low tone, bordering on seductive. Yugi knew Atem could feel his heart beat as it pounded his chest, how could he not, with his own hand over his heart he could easily feel it odds were so could he. Atem was loving the feeling of Yugis heart beat against his palm, he felt the desire to kiss Yugi right there in the middle of the park, but if he knew Yugi he wouldn't appreciate something so public, especially when two men dating was still looked down on by some people. He was gay, he could admit it, he had never had any fuzzy feelings for any girl, and some simply disgusted him the way some threw themselves at guys.

Sighing reluctantly he pulled back from Yugi and stepped away from the ever growing temptation that Yugi was presenting to be. "We have an hour until the last train leaves, is there anything you want to do?" Atem asked. Yugi sighed annoyed, he had wanted Atem to kiss him, and now he couldn't help but think 'what?' Atem had stirred all these feelings in him and then just… stopped.

"Well, I can think of a few but there's defiantly one thing I want to do."

"Well we have time, what is it?" Yugi smiled and grabbed Atem's arm and began to drag him to the place he wanted to go, though he had yet to tell him where. Atem raised an eyebrow at the place Yugi had dragged him to, it was one of those dress up photo booths, and for some reason he felt like this wasn't the first time he had been dragged here.

"Come on." Yugi said excitedly and began to drag him into the booth. A man cheerfully welcomed them and led them to their costumes and changing rooms. Yugi was having trouble deciding which costume to were but decided when Atem walked over to their display of Egyptian clothes. Atem felt like he had been caught up in a whirl wind when Yugi started grabbing pieces of clothing off the shelves and handed them to him then pushed him into the changing room to get changed as he got his own clothing. Atem felt silly when he finally had everything on but he admitted it was a little fun, and most of all Yugi was enjoying himself.

"Atem are you done yet?" Yugi asked outside the curtain, he shook his head and walked out of the room, and looked wide eyed at Yugi in front of him. He had on a white cloth kilt with no shirt on just like Atem, but he was wearing a gold arm band on his left bicep, two gold bracelets on his right ankle and a single earing and simple gold hoop with the eye of horis on it in his hair. "Wow! You look like an actual Egyptian pharaoh!" Yugi said all excited.

Atem glanced at himself in the mirror and was surprised at how well it all looked on him. He already had natural tan skin and it made the gold stand out on his body, he was shirtless and wore a kilt with a hip piece just like Yugi. Except he wore a dark blue cloak around his shoulders and a much bigger and flashier crown, a gold earring hung from his ear, that he was surprised was already pierced. He had a gold armband like Yugi but on his right arm, along with arm cuffs and gold leg cuffs along his calf's and of course the millennium puzzle. Yugi came and stood next to him they looked like they had just come from Ancient Egypt. Yugi looked up at Atem and for once noticed all the scares along his back and shoulder, he was about to ask when the camera man came in.

"My don't you look the parts, those costumes have been pretty popular with the exhibit in town, come this way we have it all set up back here." The man said and lead them to the prop scene, it was of a Pharaohs throne room, with a big golden chair in the center of the set up. "You guys can pose however you want. And we will take a few pictures then you can choose the best." Yugi push him into the throne and he perched on the side like it was the most natural position for him to be. The man counted of from five and took several pictures.

It didn't take long for him to print them as the two of them got changed out of the costumes and back into their normal clothes. "These came out really good, have you two thought about modeling, you two seem so natural in this picture, like it was something you did every day. Do you mind if I put it up as a display in the window?" they shook their heads, what could putting up a picture do to harm them. Atem listened to Yugi talk about the picture all the way home and about how much fun he had had the whole train ride.

"So are we going back to your house?" Yugi asked completely doing a one eighty on what he had been talking about. Atem surprised looked at Yugi, with what had nearly happened earlier he didn't know if having Yugi at his house was the best idea, especially since his parents were probably still at work. "I mean that it seems kinda pointless at this point not to look in that folder after everything we've heard, right?"

"Your right, but I feel that as soon as we look at it there will be no going back and there will be untold dangers coming our way, and I don't want you to get hurt." Atem said seriously as the train pulled up the stop, and Yugi shot to his feet and faced Atem with a serious look.

"I already told you, I'll stand by you no matter what happens." Yugi looked down at him, after a second of consideration Atem smiled at him gratefully, truthfully he didn't want to go through whatever this was alone.

"Thank you." He said as he stood and they both exited the train and headed to his house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Yugi shifted nervously by the door as Atem shifted threw his many books on Egypt, Yugi glanced around the room, it seemed a very reflection of Atem himself. It had few things in it that would be called precious to him, his books a few posters, and music, the room almost lacked a certain personality to it. Just how the one who lived there was unsure about who he was so did the room, but what really made him nervous was at being alone in his room, especially with his feelings for his friend. Friend? Was Atem a friend or was he more, was he only joking when he teased Yugi like earlier in the park or did he actually have those feelings for him. Yugi's mind worked in circles trying to figure out that single question.

Atem pulled a book from his shelf, it had taken him some time to remember which one he had stuck it in, and it didn't help his concentration any more when he was overly aware of Yugi's nervous movements by his door. Atem shut his eyes and forcefully focused his mind at the matter at hand, he held up the folder to Yugi before he sat cross-legged on his bed were Yugi joined him after a few seconds.

"I guess it's now or never." Yugi sighed and flipped open the folder. Inside there were papers of coded hand written notes and several photographs of men and women, one including the man that had appeared in Atem's dream, the one the Silent Swordsman had protected him from. On the back of each picture there was something written in code than a number written beside it. Atem frustratingly threw down the coded pages he had in his hands and looked away. "I'm guessing you can't read the code." Yugi stated after seeing his friend so frustrated.

"What's worse is that this is my hand writing." Atem said and stared angrily at the opposite wall.

"Well, what do you think you would of made this code out of, we might be able to find a spot to break it."

Atem shook his head "That wouldn't work, if it was me I would make it something that you wouldn't be able to break without the key." Yugi looked down back at the things in front of them, after everything that had happened he felt annoyed that they had hit a dead end. He picked up a picture and one corner bowed under the weight of something, turning it over there was a memory stick taped to the back.

"Hey look at this." Yugi handed the picture over.

"This guy, he seems very familiar, maybe I know him." Atem looked carefully at the tanned Egyptian in the picture, he turned over the picture and pulled off the flash drive and moved over to his computer and plugged it in.

"What's on it?" Yugi asked as he leaned on the back of his desk chair peering over his shoulder. "There's only one file on it." Atem nodded and scrolled over to open it, he looked perplexed as the only thing the file contained was information for a privet video chat room. Yugi wrote down the information before Atem scrolled over to the internet and opened the chat room, he found the room titled Yami and clicked on it only to be stopped as it asked for a password. He tried several different things he would use as a password but none of them seemed to work. Atem slammed his hand onto his desk and shoved away from it to walk angrily around his room, every time he thought he had found a way to get closer to what he wanted to know something got in the way.

"Calm down," Yugi said and placed a hand on Atem's shoulder, "We will find a way to get around this, we have what we need, we just need to unlock it form your own mind." He tapped Atem's temple.

Atem let out a strained laugh before hooking a finger in Yugi's belt loop and pulling him closer. "And how pray tell are we going to get my memories back when they haven't returned for two years, well except for recently they seem to be returning a lot when I'm around you." Yugi blushed as Atem placed a sexy smirk on his face, narrowing those intense crimson eyes. He looked nervously to the side, sometimes the looks Atem gave him were too much for him to truly handle. Atem saw this and pulled Yugi closer, though he was still looking away, wanting to get his attention Atem nibbled on his ear earning a surprised yelp out of him, but it had gotten the desired effect.

"That's better, it's hard when you're looking away."

"What's hard?" Yugi asked innocently.

That statement got a pleased and humored smile from Atem before he answered, "This." and kissed Yugi full on the mouth. Yugi was frozen. His mind being unable to compute what had just happened, but the feeling of those soft lips on his began to thaw his frozen state. It was amazing, they tasted like exotic spices and something that sent a tingling sensation threw his body. Hesitantly he leaned further into the kiss, Atem smirked into the kiss before deepening it even further and probing Yugi's bottom lip for entrance, twisting and sliding there tongues together as Yugi began to find his own rhythm. Getting lost in the sensation Yugi felt a shiver go threw him as the heat in his body rose, Yugi boldly hooked his own fingers in Atem's belt loops and pulled their hips even closer together, almost grinding them together.

Atem was surprised at Yugi's suggestive movement and he pushed a knee into Yugi's crotch gently rubbing there and causing friction. He did it a bit harder when Yugi let out a moan and a violent shudder ran threw his body, his knees beginning to weaken beneath him as the pressure and friction in his crotch got worse. Atem broke there kiss when he noticed Yugi slightly start to slip lower, his knees were shaking and he was panting with half closed eyes, he smiled and bent to kiss Yugi again slowly backing him to his bed he broke the kiss as Yugi sat and was surprised by Yugi again.

Yugi felt the edge of the bed bump the back of his knees and he snaked an arm around Atem's waist bringing him down on him as his legs finally gave out and he sat back on the bed. Atem smiled seductively, placing a knee carefully on the edge of the mattress rubbing against the inside of Yugi's thigh. He ran a hand lightly up Yugi's leg and began to rub his thumb in circles as he began to kiss Yugi again making a seductive moan escape from his throat, and Atem leaned further forward.

The strain to keep himself in an upright position finally got too much for Yugi and he laid back on the bed. Atem broke there kiss again and licked his lips above Yugi like he had just finished a delicious meal, and to him he had one that was soft and warm and tasted like a tingly mint and something much sweeter. Yugi laid panting below him an arm laid beside his head while the other was still hooked into his belt loops, he couldn't help but think of how hot and sexy Yugi looked right then, and allowed himself to be pulled back down as Yugi kissed him, one arm now wrapped around his neck. He lowered himself onto his elbows and slid up, sliding there body's together and ruffling Yugi's shirt, exposing a valley of pale skin.

This time Yugi decided he wanted to be the one to explore and forced his way into Atem, he was clumsy but soon found his way around and eliciting a heated moan from Atem that was soon mirrored by his own. Atem pressed his hips downward and up grinding the two of them together and he continued to do this as a hand began to explore Yugis exposed skin. Tracing his way across those visible abs and then finding their way up further, making Yugi jump and let out a small shirk as Atem brushed one of his nipples.

Pulling back from there heated kiss Atem chuckled and spoke quietly, "a little sensitive there aren't we." He watched Yugi shudder at the feelings as he began to gently tweak it, he chuckled again as he trailed his nose up Yugis chest, nosing up the rumpled shirt further exposing all Yugi's chest as he let the tip of his tongue trace its way up. He trailed it around the hardening bud before swiping over it, he did this repeatedly before grinding their hips together and found his teasing had awoken more than just mere feelings, Yugi had become very aroused. So had he, he noticed but not nearly as much as Yugi, he smiled and ground them together and began to suck on the hardened nipples.

"A-Atem stop, or I-I'm going to c-cum." Yugi panted an placed a hand on Atem's shoulder, embarrassed a bit that this little amount of stimulation had made him so aroused, ok so maybe it wasn't just a little stimulation.

"That's fine." Atem said looking up at him, as a hand reached lower and began to unbuckle Yugi's belt and pants before ducking under the fabric and gentle grasping Yugi's member. Yugi clenched his eyes closed and threw his head back as he felt Atem's long and capable fingers began to message him and flick over his tip. Yugi let out moans as he squirmed with the pleasurable heat that was shooting lightning bolts threw out his body at Atem's touch.

Yugi rolled his hips as he felt his climax and panted crazily, it was getting to become too much for him, "A-Atem…" He spoke in a breathless voice before his body spazemed and he buck his hips instinctively as he finally came, expelling all his substance into Atem's hand with a cry. Atem smiled and licked the side of his finger tasting Yugi's seed before wiping the remaining substance on a nearby towel he had used that morning. And just in time he thought, as he heard the sound of his parents car doors close and the front door open, he glanced at Yugi who was pulling himself together but refusing to look at him as a blush had claimed his face and turned it a deep red color.

"Yugi, are you ok?" Atem asked trying to dispel his embarrassment.

"I-I'm f-fine." He stuttered then cursed himself for stuttering like a nervous idiot. Because that that person was the reason he had become that aroused and made his heart beat like it was being chased by a demon, a red eyed sexy demon. Yugi jumped and began laughing like a maniac as Atem in an attempt to calm him began to tickle his sides, Yugi thrashed around trying to escape the relentless torcher that Atem was subjecting him to. "A-Atem, p-please stop! I-I can't br-breath." He pleaded as he struggled to bring air into his aching lungs

"Atem what are you doing?" Atem's mother asked as she peered around the door after hearing the noise Yugi was making.

Reluctantly Atem released Yugi from his torcher and faced his mom, leaving Yugi huffing as he sat up and wiped a tear out of the corner of his eyes. "What did it look like I was doing?" Atem asked his mom teasingly back.

"He was torturing me thats what." Yugi said and wacked him in the back of the head with his pillow as pay back, earning a playful shove from Atem.

His mom laughed, "I can see that. And you are?"

"Oh, sorry I'm Yugi Mouto. A friend of Atem's." Yugi said, though he wasn't sure friend was the right word anymore to describe their relationship.

"That name sounds familiar, you don't by any chance have a connection to Solomon Mouto do you?"

Yugi nodded his head a bit surprised, "He's my grandpa. Do you know him?"

A bright light came over Atem's mothers face, "Know him, if it wasn't for him me and my husband would still be fighting over whether to call Atem here by either Jacob or Gregory like his father."

Both Yugi and Atem looked at each other and grimaced at those names, and Atem began to thank all the Egyptian gods that they had sent Yugi's grandpa to interfere.

"I know what you're thinking horrible names right, and after watching Atem here grow up I would of badgered myself every day for having named him one of those." His mom said when she saw their faces.

"Well you didn't and I will be eternally thankful for that." Atem said as he stood and placed a hand on his mother shoulder.

"And I'm glad, but your friend here better get a move on if he wants to catch the last train home."

"No worries, I live about five to ten minutes' walk from here, but you are right I should head back or Grandpa might start to get worried." Yugi said and climbed off the bed, "It was nice to meet you."

"And you." His mom said before heading back down the stairs.

"I'll walk you to the door." Atem said and naturally without thinking grabbed Yugi's hand. They took their time saying good night and before they parted Atem took the chance to kiss Yugi's cheek before he left.

_Atem awoke to find himself in the purple mist dream again, he sighed he was getting increasingly annoyed with these cryptic dreams. He waited for the silent swordsman to make his appearance again and lead him through this dream landscape to the mirror that wasn't a mirror. He had notice that the last few times he had been here it had taken longer and longer for the swordsman to show up, so he waited until the figure appeared before him again. He pondered the questions this place brought to his mind, it was obvious that it had a connection between him and those files. The fact that it was Yugi's card and him behind that mirror meant it had something to do with him as well, but what, was still the question. _

_ Then there was that man who had appeared here once and the crack that had appeared in the wall, why had it grown bigger when he had finally been able to hear what Yugi had been able to say? And why was the swordsman's figure overlapping with Yugi's, was he using Yugi's energy or something? Annoyed he ran a hand threw his hair and noticed the approaching figure, but it wasn't the silent swordsman but his magical counterpart, the silent magician. She waited for him to follow her just like the swordsman had before._

_ Yugi waited on the other side of the wall again, this time though, the spider like cracks that had been appearing in the wall were much, much larger, spanning taller than himself with dozen of cracks spreading from those._

_ "Atem you're here that's good." Yugi said the swordsman sitting beside him, they both looked unbelievably tired._

_ "Yugi, what is happening?" Atem asked and he placed a hand on the breaking glass._

_ "We are weakening, if you don't hurry and remember then your memories will be lost forever to the dark magic that has been trying to steal them. I do not know how much longer we will be able to protect you from them, this wall must come down, but you must hurry!"_

_ "This wall is what's keeping me from remembering. Then what has been causing it to finally break?"_

_ Yugi smiled as he answered, "Can you not think of the key, he is so near, he is the key to everything. You must hurry…" Yugi's knees collapsed from beneath him as his exhausted sate started to take its toll._

_ "Yugi!" Atem took a step forward and the ground gave away beneath him and he was falling through darkness once again._

Atem's eyes shot open as he woke from his dream with the words _find the key…_ resounding in his mind. What key? The key to the coded pages, but he didn't know where that key could be, annoyed he threw a hand over his eyes and returned to an un-restful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Atem tapped frustrated on his desk as he stared at the pages covered in his hand writing but he was unable to read. He had turned his room upside down looking for the key that his dream told him to look for but he hadn't actually found anything. Giving up on the pages he threw them to the side and tried to look for answers in other things such as the thumb drive, but other than the password protected chat room link there was nothing else on it, so he looked threw the pictures again. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the dark skinned Egyptian but he couldn't figure out where or how, especially if the guy was in with the bad guys. Then he thought about Ishizue and what she had told him about, was there really some sort of magic playing a hand in all of this?

He scrolled over to the internet and absently clicked on the link for the chat room and started trying a few other things for a password. And how did Yugi fit into everything, his mind wonder back to his problem, he seemed to be in the center of everything but he seemed to not know anything. He was in his dreams, he was depicted in the carvings at the museum, and Ishizue said that he needed him to defeat the enemy, whoever that was.

He cared for Yugi, and was glad that Yugi had reciprocated those feelings, he wondered why he didn't make them obvious earlier, oh ya that's right he got scared. He shook his head, thinking about how silly he had acted before he moved, when he was trying to keep his feelings to himself so no one would know. He was ridiculous, but know he had Yugi in his grasp and he wasn't planning on letting him go. He smiled at the thought of Yugi being his only and absently typed his name into the password box, and sat straight up when he heard the chime that the password had been accepted.

He stared dumbly at the computer, why hadn't he tried that earlier, it was so simple yet brilliant. No one knew he felt something special for Yugi when this chat room had been created, his mother didn't even know they were friends until last night, and anyone that looked into the name Yugi would think it was another form of the word game. Snapping back to the matter at hand, he sent a chat request to the only friend listed in the room, someone under the name Dark Magician, but there was no answer.

Atem waited for another five minutes before giving up, he was about to sign out when a window popped up and scared him out of his skin.

"YAMI! Thank RA! You're alive!" the dark tanned Egyptian exclaimed from the other side.

All he could do was stare stupidly at the screen as his mind tried to compute with what had just happened, and…Yami? Why was this guy calling him by the Egyptian word for dark?

"Yami? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Um… who are you?" was all he could think to ask at the moment.

"…You don't remember anything do you." The man said it as a statement not as a question, so that meant he wasn't surprised at the fact that he had amnesia.

"No, I don't, well not everything. How do we know each other?"

"Damn, this wasn't supposed to happen. Ok, listen we can't talk long or we could risk being caught by Desmond." He paused before continuing making sure that Atem was paying full attention to what he was saying. "About two years ago we meet, you had stumbled upon Desmond's underground black market, were you met me. I had gotten myself wrapped up in it because of a friend who sold me out to save his own skin, so we made a deal. You would help me out of this mess and smooth things over with the police when all was said and done and I would be your inside contact. That's what this chat room is for and the files on the thumb drive."

"Wait, what files, there was only the information to this chat room, that's how I even found it."

"That's right, your memory. Damn that's annoying."

Atem laughed, "That's an understatement, I'm trying to peace this case together with no memory and a bunch of information that's written in code, a code I made by the way and have no key for."

He laughed, "That's true, when I heard they were coming after you I tried to warn you, I thought my text had gotten to you in time. But when I heard that they had finished you off, well, I thought you were dead."

"I was supposed to be, but I have good instincts. I managed to save my life but I took a rough beating to the head and lost my memories only parts came back most are still gone and nothing about this case has come back. It's mostly by chance that I found this case again."

"Then how did you get onto this chat room, I thought there was a password?"

"That's a story for later, I believe we were on a time limit."

"Oh, right sorry. Anyway Yami after you log off plug in the thumb drive and click on the file and click on the link inside the file, then enter my name, Mahad. Whatever evidence you have on me to help the police smooth things over should be on there and hopefully you'll be able to answer some of your own questions. And knowing you, you probably have are every encounter in detail in those files."

"Alright, thank you. One more thing, why am I named Yami?"

Mahad laughed, "It's the nick name I gave you. You my friend have a very scary dark side, hence the name. Ok, I have to go, contact me tomorrow sometime and we'll talk again, good luck." He smiled gently and logged off.

Atem sat back stunned, how deep was he in all of this? And a thought struck him, he really needed to get his memories back, but he had to find the key first that was the most important thing he needed at the moment. Feeling like he needed to share his findings before he dug any deeper, he dialed up Yugi and told him he had made a break threw and to come over as soon as he could. Five minutes later Yugi was huffing as he entered Atem's room.

"Wh-what did you find?" Yugi asked as he finally regained his breath.

"I finally made a step forward in this blasted case. It was by pure chance that I typed in the correct password for that chat room, and I found out that the man in the picture looked so familiar to me because he's a friend and an inside source in the enemy, whoever that is. He thought I was dead, he overheard people talking about taking care of me for good and he tried to warn me, and I think I did get his warning but it was too late to really do anything helpful. So I was right my accident, it wasn't an accident, it was done purposely to try and silence me."

"Good thing you're smart and fast." Yugi said a little pail at the fact that Atem's accident and memory loss weren't just a freak occurrence. "Did you find anything else out?" Atem nodded and began reciting the whole conversation between him and Mahad.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's open that file." Yugi urged and stood behind Atem as he began to do just that, they were glad when the file hidden within a file opened after the password was entered. "Th-that's a lot of notes." Yugi stuttered slightly at the sheer number of pages and pictures, all of which was evidence to help Mahad and to incriminate there unknown enemy.

"This's a lot to go through, were should we even start?" Atem asked a little lost for words.

Yugi walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out the book concealing the documents, he pulled the pictures out. "We should start by identifying these people, not only do we have one already identified but I believe your friend Mahad gave us more than just his name." Yugi began to lay out the photos on the bed placing them by the numbers that were written on their backs.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked as he came to stand next to Yugi, who walked away and back over to his desk and started riffling threw the draws until he found a note book and a pen.

"I was thinking about the code and numbers last night, and I think the numbers are placing's, like statues in there organization. Like this blue haired guy, he has a number one next to the writing on the back, I think it's because he's there leader."

Atem had listened threw it all and nodded as Yugi explained, "Yes, that dose make since and I think it's something I would do."

"I know, that's how I thought of it. I was thinking a lot about you and how you act the way you take notes in school, you're very careful to write down anything that could be important, and you have a very thorough personality so you would make sure to include it somewhere."

"Good job Yugi… you were thinking about me last night." Atem asked his voice dropping to a silky curiosity making Yugi blush bright red.

"N-not the point here."

"Oh, I think it is." Atem said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist holding him to him.

"A-Atem, l-listen I think I have figured something else out." Yugi stuttered nervously at the close contact.

"I know, continue explaining." He said but didn't move away, or more like couldn't, he was enjoying Yugi's warmth too much to let go.

Yugi clenched his eyes closed and tried to concentrate on the things in front of him but it was hard when Atem's body heat was seeping through his cloths and soaking into his own body. Especially since the last time they were this close in this room they had a major make out and as close to having sex without actually having sex. Yugi mentally splashed cold water on the hot memory and forcefully returned to reality, which wasn't much better.

"Y-our friend Mahad gave us his name and that seems to coincide with my theory, his name has five letters and the code on the back of his picture is five letters. See were I'm going, he may have just unintentionally gave us part of that key to your code."

Atem gasped as it all came together, and he released Yugi. "Yugi, you're brilliant! He also mentioned one other person while we were talking, a guy named Desmond. He sounded like he was important so I must have his picture somewhere in this mess."

"Desmond, seven letters." Yugi spoke to himself as he shifted threw the pictures, then pulled up one and stared at it. "The only picture with seven letters, it's the leader himself." He held up the picture of the blond haired man.

Atem took it from him and smiled annoyed at the picture, "Hello dream intruder, your name is Desmond."

"It looks like we finally got a break in all this frustrating mess. I'll start decoding these pages with the information we have, and you can start in on all that info on the thumb drive." Atem nodded and returned to his computer.

Two hours later his legs and back were cramping from sitting still for too long. He was about to open his mouth and ask if Yugi wanted something to drink or eat, but the look on Yugi's face made him reconsider. Atem stood for a few minutes just watching Yugi, his eyebrows burrowed in fierce concentration over those beautiful and extremely focused amethysts eyes. His unconscious placing of the end of the pen to his lips as he tried to figure something out. It was extremely cute, and Atem had to force himself not to attack him, he had a feeling that this Yugi would not appreciate the interruption, no he was sure that this Yugi might bite his head off. So he quietly walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.

He bent lower to get a better look at what was in the fridge and the chain around his neck rattled, he had taken to wearing the puzzle were ever he went. If Ishizue was right and there was magic involved, a magical item might come in handy if something were to happen. He grabbed two Dr. Peppers and a bag of chips and headed back to his room.

He set the soda beside Yugi and watched amused as Yugi, never taking his eyes off the pages before him picked up the soda automatically, opened it took a drink and set it back down on the nightstand. Never once looking away. He watched a few seconds more, he thought Yugi would make a good translator, the way he was so focused on unraveling the secrets in his code, it made Atem think Yugi would enjoy unraveling ancient writings. With a reluctant sigh he returned back to his own task.

A bag of chips and three hours later Atem finally couldn't look at his screen anymore and closed down the window and shut off his computer. His eyes hurt and there was a large headache forming behind his eyes, the strain of watching the computer becoming too much. He looked back at Yugi, who was still looking the same before, as he decrypted the words, with a sigh he decided it was best to interrupt the dragon. He sat down roughly on the side of his bed and covered Yugi's eyes.

"Hey, stop that I can't see."

"Trust me Yugi, your eyes will thank me. You've been sitting still for over five hours, it's time to take a break, those pages were there for over a year they'll be there tomorrow." Atem said and started gathering the pages.

"I know, but I'm so close to cracking that code, I can't just stop in the middle of it." Yugi said and reached for the papers.

"Yes, but think at how much your brain will be able to figure things out after its had a break. You know I'm right." Yugi pouted but didn't put up any more of a fuss, he stretched and winced, he hadn't really realized how stiff and cramped he had gotten, and he could feel a major headache on its way, nope it was here.

Yugi grabbed his head, "Ok, a break is a good idea. Ow."

Atem shook his head and tugged on Yugi's arm, "Come on, I want to show you something, and it'll be good for your head." Atem climbed onto his desk and opened the huge window and climbed onto the ledge, then turned and offered a hand to Yugi.

"Wow. This is amazing." Yugi looked out at the ocean in the distance with the setting sun sinking into it. Atem leaned back on the window and stretched out before he pulled Yugi over so his head rested in his lap. He watched as a small blush crossed Yugi's face, he smiled as he began to gently message the pressure points on Yugi's head releasing the tension there. Yugi moaned happily as the relief began to wash over him and his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation and the feel of the warm sun soaking into his black t-shirt and warming his skin.

Yugi finally asked a question that had been bugging him for a little while, "You said you by chance found the password for the chat room, what was it? The Egyptian god of secrets." Yugi joked lightly and he felt Atem silently laugh under him.

"No, it wasn't a random Egyptian god, and it wasn't exactly by mere chance that I found the password either."

"So what was it then?"

Atem hesitated a bit, slightly embarrassed, "You. Or your name at least."

Yugi smiled mischievously as he repeated the words from earlier, "So you were thinking about me?"

Atem laughed again at the payback, "Yes, I suppose I was." Yugi rolled over in his lap and looked up at him with a peaceful happy look on his face. He reached up and grabbed the chain around Atem's neck and pulled him down and kissed him softly. Atem smiled into their kiss, liking the bit more assertive side of Yugi, and leaned into the kiss putting a little more passion into it. When they finally broke for air they felt an unusual feeling of contentment as they sat there together and watched the setting sun. It felt like the world had just dropped away and they were the only two left on their little ledge, but this was the calm before the storm.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Yugi walked quietly beside Atem as they headed out the school gates and to his house, he hadn't spoken to him at all since free period. He was mad that Atem had made it possibly to obvious that they were together to his friends, and Yugi was now too embarrassed to talk to them.

"Come on Yugi, they would of found out eventually, wouldn't you have rather it be sooner than later?" Atem tried to reason with him, he wasn't too fond of the silence Yugi was giving him.

"Yes, but that was not the way to tell them, you embarrassed me, you…" Yugi couldn't finish his sentence as he turned bright red from embarrassment and part from anger.

"I told you I was sorry, I didn't see anyone around when I kissed you. True that wasn't the way I planned to tell them but it happened." Atem continued but Yugi just turned the other way, sighing his defeat Atem tried a different approach. "Ok, I was wrong. I wasn't thinking straight at the time. I should have been more aware of where we were, I won't let it happen a second time… unless you're ok with it."

He waited for a few seconds and sighed when Yugi didn't say anything, he resigned himself to the fact Yugi was mad and he would stay mad. "Fine, I forgive you. No more kissing in public… for now." Yugi said, it wasn't like he wasn't enjoying the kiss before their friends popped up and witnessed the whole thing, it was just the embarrassment about it. And if they tried kissing in public anywhere else Yugi knew the memory would embarrass him until he couldn't go through with it.

Atem let a small sigh of relief, "Well at least your friends were cool with it."

"Cool with it, Joey, Tristen and Bakura were expecting it to happen sooner or later. That was the most embarrassing part! They knew I liked you, I didn't know my feelings were so obvious, or yours."

Atem laughed, that had surprised him, he suspected they wouldn't care but that they were already aware of it was a little embarrassing, he somewhat prided himself on the fact that he was hard to read. "Ya that surprised me, but it also saved a lot of explaining, though I don't think Tea is too happy about it."

"Happy? She was practically oozing jealousy and disappointment, she had her eyes on you."

"Her, and about the entire female population in that school." Yugi smiled deviously to himself as the red flames of possession became a bit bigger, and they can't have any of you, he thought. "What is that smirk for? Oh I know you were thinking that you had me all to yourself and they got none." Atem joked then blushed a bit when Yugi's face lit up like a tomato. "You were weren't you?" Yugi continued to say nothing and walked faster passed Atem, he didn't get very far as strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him back into a lean chest. Atem held him to him and whispered quietly in his ear.

"Well, you would be correct, but sadly all those girls also get to miss out on all of you, because you are mine." Atem nipped the side of Yugi's ear which was overly warm with the intensity of his blush.

"A-Atem!" Yugi said and tried not very hard to pull away. Atem laughed and released his partner and they continued to his house, they wanted to get there before the storm approched.

"So are you sure it's okay to let me be here when you contact Mahad?" Yugi asked nervously.

"I can't see why there would be a problem with it, this has as much to do with you as with me." Atem replied as he sent the chat request, "And now we wait." They waited for twenty minutes until there was a reply and the box with Mahad's face popped up on the screen blocking the pages Atem was nearly finished reading threw.

"Yami, good to hear from you again, did you find the files?"

"Yes, I was actually reading them when your giant head stopped me." Atem joked with the person on the screen.

"Whoops, sorry. So did they help, did you find any answers?"

"Yes, a lot actually, and I think there is more than enough evidence to keep you clear with the police. Now all that's left is to crack that code-

"I did it!" Yugi's voice interrupted as they were speaking, Atem glanced back not noticing that Yugi hadn't been standing behind him, then the force of what Yugi had said hit him.

"You broke it! You broke the code." Yugi nodded happily and brought the note pad with the rewritten pages on it.

"My, my who's this little duple ganger?" Mahad asked curiosity coloring his voice.

"Oh, sorry this is my…friend Yugi."

Mahad paused before a devious smile plastered itself on his face, "Friend, ah hum I see now. So this is the famous Yugi Mouto, I've heard so much about you."

"You have?" both Atem and Yugi asked together.

"Oh ya plenty of times, this guy would talk about you all the time when we met.

"I did?" Atem asked, a little embarrassed that he was being told something like this.

"Yep all the time. Hey, Yugi, did you know this guy liked you, like, likes you likes you."

"Ya." Yugi answered astonishing Mahad on the screen, he was expecting a big scene to happen or Yami to make a fool of himself trying to cover it up.

"You do… Oh I see, when you introduced Yugi as a "friend", but he's not your friend he's your boyfriend." Mahad exclaimed.

"Ah, ya. He is." Atem said softly a little freaked out with the weird situation.

"Good good, I told you a lot of times to just go and ask Yugi out but nooo, this guy was to nervous, and plus you lived so far away. Oh what are we doing, you said you broke a code?" Mahad shook his head and finally returned them to their actual important conversation.

"Oh, ya I broke Atem's code, it actually thanks to you, if you hadn't have told us your name and Desmond's name I would never have had a place to start the decryption."

"Glad to be of help. So what does it say?"

"Well a lot of it is just accounts of their actions, and evidence that Atem has put together, there's some about each of the pictures and then there are a few pages about this case. Desmond's main thing is black market trading, in everything from Duel monster cards to drugs. Apparently Atem somehow stumbled upon it after a dueling tournament, a bunch of the duelists were acting weird. He later found out that they had all gotten these ultra-rare cards from the same place, a little booth in a back ally. So you investigated and found that the cards were being doused in drugs, so when players touched there cards they would start to absorb the drug threw their skin."

"Ya, that fits with the things I've heard." Mahad confirmed.

"We haft to stop them, this isn't right. The game of Duel Monsters is supposed to be fun, not a chance to harm people and get them addicted to the drugs." Atem said angrily.

"I agree, but there's more going on. It says here that some of the duelists have been going missing and haven't been found. There's a list of the ones you know for sure are missing and some you are thinking might go missing."

"But what would he want them for? I mean if he wanted them to become addicted to drugs then he's succeeded but why take the kids after their addicted?" Atem said as he began to mull over the problem.

"I don't know, but we are out of time, I'll contact you later." Mahad said and logged off. Atem sat there another moment, why would the kids be disappearing, he didn't get it.

"Atem?" Yugi asked quietly, seeing his partner in such a deep thought, he knew they both were angry about these people using something they loved as an instrument to spread evil. He wanted answers but he wasn't sure he was especially going to like the answers, especially if what he was thinking turned out to be true. "Atem." He called again and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Yugi," Atem said as he finally noticed his partner calling out for him, he placed a hand over Yugi's gently he had a bad feeling there was something awful about to happen. "I think we should start looking into those other kids, we should see how many are actually gone." Yugi nodded and handed over the paper with the names on it.

"We should try the main dueling tournament websites, if something happened there should be a note of some kind on the websites." Atem nodded and typed in the one he remembered the most, and was surprised when the home page that had once been covered in duel monsters was now covered with the faces of missing duelists. Thunder sounded overhead outside as the approaching storm they had been warned about had made its way here. Yugi began crossing off names of all those that were on Atem's suspected list and added more of those that weren't on the list, they repeated this process on each site, when they were finished almost thirty kids were missing and none had returned.

They sat there quietly for the moment listening to the rain gently pound on the windows, unable to really comprehend the intensity of the situation. Atem looked at the list, he had known many of those duelists even liked some of them, and the more he looked into everything the more his memory had been unlocked. He remembered dueling with them, realizing they were behaving strangely worrying when some went missing then the beginnings of his research, his first meeting with Mahad, he even remembered that they had talked about his liking Yugi. But the important details in his memory were still gone, trapped behind that wall of glass in the purple mist dream.

"We haft to find these kids, we haft to get them back." Yugi said quietly on the ground, his eyes riveted on the page of names before him, "We haft to." He said again putting every ounce of determination into it, he glanced up at Atem, those amethyst eyes filled with the flames of determination, and the beginnings of tears.

Seeing Yugi like this also stroked the flames of anger and determination in him as well, turning his crimson eyes into a blaze of fire. He knelt next to Yugi, "We will find them, no matter what." Yugi smiled and leaned his forehead on Atem's chest taking comfort in it. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi taking comfort in his warmth, when a loud boom of thunder and a flash of bright lighting flooded the house in darkness.

"Well, I guess I won't be going home tonight, do you mind if I crash here?" Yugi asked as the lights flickered then came back on.

"No, but we should probably call our folks, with this storm raging they could get worried." Atem suggested as the rain turned from a gentle fall to a thrashing and cutting rage. Yugi nodded and dug for his phone and dialed up his grandfather, and Atem left to do the same.

"So, what did your grandpa say?" Atem asked as he returned to his room with a couple of sodas and a bag of chips.

"I said I could go home if he wanted me to, but he got all mad at that saying not to even try, the storm supposed to be getting even worse and he didn't want me walking out in it."

"Same here, my parents are bunking at their works with a bunch of other workers that can't get home, they seemed rather glad that I wasn't here alone actually." Atem set down the soda's and sat on the bed, "There's also a pizza cooking in the oven, so we don't haft to starve."

"And what if the power goes out, I don't think a stove will continue to cook after that." Yugi said.

"Not to worry, it's gas not electric. All that would happen would be that the timer stopped working, which it why I set the one on my phone, it should be done in fifteen minutes."

"Look who used his brain, that's so smart." Yugi said and pulled on Atem's cheek in a mocking way.

Atem laughed, "Watch it or I won't give you any pizza." Yugi made a dramatic face of horror before pressing his hands together like he was an angel. They continued like this until the timer range out and Atem left to get the pizza.

Yugi watched him go before leaning back on the bed with a sigh. Things were so crazy, it felt like he had been picked up by a tornado and he had yet to be spit out, he wondered if he would ever make it to the eye of the storm. But then again it wasn't all bad, he pulled out his wallet and retrieved the pictures he had stuck in there, it was of him and Atem, once when they were little kids. He thought they looked too much alike, the only difference in the picture of them was that Atem had his beautiful red eyes and that his bolder blond streaks were starting to grow, but other than that they looked the same.

Yugi looked at the other one, it was the one he had dragged Atem to the other day, Atem looked so imposing and kingly, dressed like and ancient pharaoh, and Yugi looked like a young prince perched on the arm of the king's throne, they both looked like they had nothing to worry about at all and everything was peaceful. Yugi shook his head and wondered if there life would ever return to something as simple and everyday as these two pictures showed. His eyebrows narrowed, no, they wouldn't, he might be able to but not Atem, he had too many reminders of it, some more permanent than others, he thought about the scars on Atem's back, he hadn't asked about them but he was sure they were from his accident.

Yugi placed the picture's aside when Atem returned toting there plates of pizza.

"What were you looking at?" He asked as he sat down beside Yugi before taking a big bite out of the hot slice.

"The past, it was much simpler then." Yugi replied before tucking into his own meal.

"Really? I don't remember too much about it. Would you tell me about what I was like back then?"

Yugi nodded then tried to find a spot to start. "Well, we grew up together, your mom had apparently had my grandfather babysit you when she was away, and he was also looking after me as well. We went to the same preschool, and elementary school, we were always together we always had the others back, and it was right before the beginning of Middle school that you moved. We kept in touch talked alto too, you told me that you had become somewhat of champion in duel monsters and we promised we'd duel the next time we met up. Then there was the time you stopped calling and you didn't answer my calls, I had no way to find out if you were okay after you called me about the files. I was worried but I figured you had your reasons, and you know the rest." Yugi lifted the two pictures and showed Atem who looked at them with intrigue.

"I knew that wasn't the first time I had been there with you." Atem laughed as he handed them back.

Yugi tucked them away before he asked a question he had been dying to ask since they had talked to Mahad. "I have a question." Atem made a continuing motion as he finished the last of his pizza and took a drink of soda. "How long have you liked me?"

Atem coughed a little as he tried to clear his lungs of the soda he had just sucked into them, "W-well, I'm not sure when it started. But I know I had these feelings long before I moved away, I don't think I was really aware of them until I was about to move. So what about you how long have you liked me?"

Yugi blushed but answered, he had to, Atem had answered his question, "I-I've always admired you ever since we were little, but those feelings didn't really turn into love until I saw you again but I think they were always there." Atem smiled at Yugi, so they had always liked one another, he wondered briefly what it would have been like if they had known this earlier. It would have been hell. If he had felt like this way back then and then was forced to move to another town away from Yugi, it would have been hell. He knew it, the thought of leaving Yugi now was almost making him sick.

Yugi smiled and leaned his head onto Atem's knee, "So do you know what that makes us?" Atem raised an eyebrow questing, "Childhood sweethearts." Yugi said and laughed as the blush appeared on Atem's face, he wasn't sure why the notion made him blush, but it had and big time. Annoyed he was the only one blushing he grabbed Yugi and kissed him hard, making Yugi also break out in a blush. And that one kiss started a whole chain of events.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11(I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Yugi sat surprised at the sudden kiss, but the smirk on Atem's face said he had accomplished something. Yugi was about to ask something when thunder boomed and the lights went out and stayed out. Atem sighed he stood and carefully rooted around his desk and pulled out a lighter and a couple of candles.

"Back to the stone age." Yugi laughed as he lite the candles and they shone there weak light around the room.

"We'll be able to see at least a little now. I have a feeling the lights won't be coming back on any time soon." Atem said and glanced back to Yugi, and gasped at the way the weak wavering candle light played in Yugi's eyes and the shadows on his face. A deep warmth bloomed in his chest and worked its way through his body warming every part of him. Yugi could feel the shift in the room and the way it worked itself in his body, making him nervous at being alone in the room with his partner. He shook his head, he shouldn't be nervous but it pooled in his belly like a warm fire.

Yugi glanced to the side, telling Atem Yugi also felt something now, he sat on his bed and left Yugi alone. He didn't want anything to happen unless it was mutual. Yugi stood and looked out the window, it was really crazy outside things were being blown around and washed away by the rain, but even with all the craziness it seemed somehow calm outside. It felt like it was a reflection of himself, he felt calm but at the same time like a raging storm, he glanced to the side and could see a reflection of Atem on his bed staring at him. Those beautiful crimson eyes standing out against the darkness of the room shrouding him in darkness, the thoughts turned something inside him.

Atem glanced up as Yugi walked over to him, "Yugi?" There was something in his eyes, something dark and mysterious…and desirable. Atem leaned in and gently placed his lips on Yugi's and he responded, he placed his hands on Yugi's hips and pulled him closer. Yugi had seen the lustful darkening in Atem's eyes, and even though his heart was pounding against his ribs, and threatening to break through, he felt calm and he leaned further into his touch wrapping his arms his neck. Leaning further into it the kiss, he placed his knees carefully on the bed straddling one of Atem's legs.

Atem felt Yugi's movement and the closeness to his crotch triggered a deep uncontrollable desire, he pulled back briefly to catch his breath and to look into Yugi's eyes, "Yugi, if we keep going I don't know if I would be able to stop."

Yugi smiled at Atem, he was glad his partner thought about him even when he was overcome by his own desires, "I know." He replied and kissed Atem again this time more deeply as Atem probed for entrance. Atem moaned softly as he explored, while his hands simultaneously gently pulled Yugi's school jacket off and slid it to the floor and began work with his button up shirt. It soon joined the floor leaving Yugi in his favorite black leather tank with buckles that started at the bottom and continued all the way to his neck. Atem had always liked this shirt on Yugi, it hugged his body and emphasized all his muscles making him extremely easy to look at and so hard to look away from, he couldn't count the times he had fantasied taking this shirt off and revealing the paler skin beneath. He hooked a finger threw the buckle and broke there kiss as it came undone, he traveled down to the exposed skin beneath. Kissing it and nipping at the sensitive skin as he begun work on the second buckle. Yugi moaned at the feelings that were jolting threw him, it seemed that every buckle Atem undid it became increasingly harder to for them to keep their sanity.

Finally all the buckles were undone and Atem had free range over Yugi's body, he ran his hands up his sides and kissed around the sensitive nipples that were becoming harder every moment, he took one of the plump buds into his mouth teasing his tongue around and over it. He switched to the other, and was very aware of the hard bulge that was pressing its base into his leg, Atem nipped the nipple and ran his fingers over Yugi's spine making Yugi cry out quietly and roll his hips pressing that bulge even harder into his leg.

The feeling was intense, he dropped Yugi's shirt to the ground and wrapped his arms around Yugi pulling him closer as he pressed his leg into the bulge and began to rub softly. Yugi shuddered harshly and rolled his hips pressing harder into the feeling, he gripped the back of Atem's shirt as the feeling racked threw him. He wanted to feel Atem, he nervously began to play with the hem of his black tank top, slipping his hands under and against those perfectly toned abs.

Atem stopped momentarily as he felt Yugi's hesitant advances, but smiled against Yugi's skin and nipped gently to encourage his movements. He hummed against the skin as Yugi's hands gently slid across his stomach. Yugi feeling a bit bolder slid further up bringing the shirt with him, Atem felt it and leaned back as Yugi brought the shirt up and over his head then discarded it on the floor with his own clothes. Atem smiled and pulled Yugi down on top of him as he laid back on the bed, Yugi looked down surprised at the movement before he was pulled down for a kiss and rolled over pressing him into the soft sheets in the bed.

Atem rubbed his knee into Yugi's bulge making him shiver, and dig his fingers into his shoulders. Atem lowered himself sliding there bare and sweat slicked skin and grinding their hips together, Yugi pressed himself into Atem. Finally starting to break Atem reached down and undid Yugi's pants, pulling them and his boxers off and onto the floor with the ever growing pile. Yugi's freed member was throbbing with heat as precum slipped down the side, the sight of it made Atem's own member throb painfully.

Yugi, slid a hand down Atem's side to his belt and began to undo it, it was harder than he thought with the feel of his throbbing member and the mixture of his and Atem's pants clouding his mind. As his hands fumbled they rubbed Atem through his jeans making his partner shudder and hum deep in his throat at the contact, and almost whine when Yugi had stopped the movements. Yugi heard the subtle sound of disappointment and hesitantly further undid the jeans and began to massage him gently, he heard the sudden intake of breath at the contact.

Atem could barely think, he had been surprised when Yugi had continued to undo his jeans and even more surprised when he felt those soft and cool hands against his throbbing hot member. Yugi was driving him crazy with want, it was all he could do to keep himself from just ramming into Yugi now, so he concentrated on Yugi's twitching member. Yugi jolted at the feeling of being massaged and the jolt had caused him to squeeze harder on Atem making him grind his teeth together to not cry out at the jolt of pleasure. Yugi's free hand gripped his bicep as the feelings overtook him, pulling him deep into their depths, he rolled his hips and pressed himself harder into Atem trying to find that release that was building in his stomach. Yugi's moans became ragged and uneven along with his pants, as he dug his fingers into Atem's flesh as the presser coiled in his stomach and broke like a rubber band with his cry, releasing his seed into Atem's hand and over his chest.

Atem hummed as he kicked off the remainder of his clothes and began to use the milky substance to prepare Yugi's entrance as he gently circled the edge relaxing the muscles before entering. Yugi tensed at the intrusion and the slight pain it brought, but he began to relax as he felt a wet tongue wander over his stomach, Atem licked up the small amount of Yugi's earlier orgasm that had escaped onto his stomach. The taste of Yugi was surprisingly sweet and dark like a forbidden fruit, he felt Yugi relax and he entered a second finger and began to widen and relax the muscles before he added a third.

He searched for that spot that seemed to elude him until Yugi shifted and he slide across it, making Yugi arch and cry out as the un-expecting pleasure hit him. Atem smiled and began to slide in and out hitting that spot and making Yugi cry out and moan in the pleaser until his body was begging for it as his member became hard and his hips pushed back to force him to strike harder. Yugi's moans and panting were driving him mad, couple that with the pain in his member and the wet sound of Yugi, it was becoming unbearable. He pulled his fingers out liking that Yugi moaned at their absence before he slid into him, grunting to himself at Yugi's tight fit and the feeling of it as they tightened even further around him and sucked him in.

Yugi was surprised at Atem's size but was too preoccupied with his growing need to release, he could only imagine how Atem felt as he rolled his hips, grunting as Atem pushed further into him. Atem pulled himself out, aroused even more at the sight of them being one as he pushed himself back in and searched for that spot. Yugi cried out and rolled his hips roughly so it was hit again, Atem smiled and began to thrust himself in and out gently at first but then rougher the more Yugi cried out and rolled his hips, jolting pleasure threw him as he found his rhythm.

Atem could feel the coiled rubber band in his stomach begging for it to be released as he lost himself in the beautiful music of their frenzied panting, Yugi's cries and his subtle grunts, and the wet sounds as Yugi sucked him in as he pulled out and thrust himself back in. Yugi's fingers dug into his back leaving marks, as the other gripped the bed sheets, his climax coming so close, Atem slipped his fingers between Yugi's death grip on the sheets, twinning there hands together as he felt Yugi's insides clamp down. Yugi bucked and arched his back as he released, the intensity of his cries finally breaking the coiled rubber band as he came, releasing it inside Yugi, he thrust hard as they came from there climaxes before finally collapsing onto Yugi, panting like he had run forever.

Yugi laid there basking in the feelings that had been released, loving the feeling of Atem's fingers entwined in his own and the weight of Atem's body as it pressed itself in to his. He gently began to trace his fingers across his back, across the marks he had left and gently across the scars that littered the skin. He felt Atem stiffen under his touch, he had paused wondering if they were painful but when he got no reply he continued, Atem relaxing as he traced down them and more than once he felt him shiver at the feeling,.

"There from my accident." Atem said quietly, he was surprised how sensitive the skin covering them was and he was basking in the feel of Yugi's feather like touch. It had somewhat scared him when Yugi had first touched them, he wasn't sure what he was thinking Yugi would react like, but he had relaxed as Yugi continued the gentle and relaxing caress.

"I figured they were, it's somewhat sad, but they also tell the story of the person's life." Yugi replied in a hushed gentle voice to preserve the peaceful feeling.

"What do mine tell you?"

Yugi paused as he looked at them threw the weak light of the dying candles cast. "They tell me that something bad happened, but that the bad thing won't hold you back no matter what, and that you're gentle and caring." Atem smiled and buried his nose into the crook of Yugi's neck, absorbing the scent and the comfort that the person below him offered, he gripped there entangled fingers tighter as he drifted off to sleep having the last thing register in his mind was Yugi's tracing touch and his returning grip on his hand.

Atem woke to the sound of his alarm buzzing as it was time to wake for school, groggily he reached up and turned it off before snuggling back into his blankets as they shifted next to him. He opened his eyes remembering that he wasn't alone, Yugi stirred beside him but didn't wake. Atem couldn't help but watch his partner as everything came back to him, Yugi was beautiful sleeping beside him, his slightly smaller body fitting nicely against his own. He nipped Yugi's ear lightly, "Wake up Yugi, we still have school."

Yugi twitched before he brought there still entwined hands to his lips lightly kissing the back of Atem's, before he slowly turned over and rested his head on Atem's chest. Were he began to feather kisses, Yugi looked up with those deep amethyst eyes and kissed Atem on the lips. Atem smiled into their kiss and unwound their hands and wrapped both his arms around Yugi trapping him there. Yugi broke there kiss and snuggled into his chest. Yugi began to trace patterns on his chest making him laugh at the childness of it, "Do you want to take a shower first or after?"

"Or we could save even more time and take it together." Yugi said his voice suggestive, making Atem raise an eyebrow in questioning curiosity, were did his shy Yugi go? But he couldn't just give up a chance like that now could he.

"Yes, there is always that option." Atem replied and unwound himself and moved toward the bathroom, feeling Yugi's eyes on him as he followed. It was chilly from all the rain and it was still stormy out, so the warm water felt good as Atem stepped into the wide shower and pulled Yugi in after him, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on his shoulder. Yugi glanced to the side and tugged on a limp strand of blond hair as the water forced it to momentarily retreat from if gravity defying style. He nipped Yugi's shoulder making him jump and grind into Atem's member, which was already aroused just at the sight of Yugi's bare form. He hummed into Yugi's ear making him shiver with delight, Atem briefly thought that this shared shower maybe wasn't the best idea as instead of cleaning they were likely heading to the opposite way.

Yugi's boldness still flaring he rubbed himself against Atem again, he couldn't help it, he loved that deep aroused sound he made Atem release, although it was also having an effect on him as well, especially when Atem nipped the soft spot on his shoulder. It quickly became a much more heated shower, as Atem reached down and began messaging Yugi, he shuddered as Yugi followed his lead making it hard to stand for either one of them. Especially when they reached their climax, Atem had to slip an arm around Yugi's waist to keep him from falling heavily to the tiled floor. Yugi blushed, whatever had made him so bold earlier was quickly disappearing.

Atem smiled as he finished getting dressed, whatever had possessed Yugi earlier had made him extremely self continues afterwards, Atem was sure he himself wasn't going to be able to take a shower without thinking about what had just accord. He walked to his dresser and pulled out his choker and his puzzle, as he was tighten the buckle on the choker he noticed something had rolled out onto the counter. It was a thin golden ring, it was made with thin gold pieces bent and crafted into the same symbol on the millennium puzzle. As he looked at it as Yugi made his way over fully clothed, and an idea formed in his head, he grasped Yugi's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it, making a blush appear again before he let go.

"What was that for-" Yugi was asking before something caught his attention, and Atem smiled as the ring fit perfectly on Yugi's second finger. "What's this for?" Yugi asked as he looked at it, admiring the way it looked.

"Dose there haft to be a reason?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then let it be, if there must be a reason then it's because it looks good on you and I want you to ware something that used to be mine." He picked up the hand and kissed the ring, Yugi blushed but he understood the meaning, he wanted Yugi to have a part of him with him.

It was raining all day and was supposed to get worse again later tonight, so during free period Yugi challenged Atem to a rematch duel. There duel got a lot of attention and Joey and the others were there as there next class was canceled due to the rain. Yugi was determined to beat Atem this time, or at least do better than he did last time.

He placed two cards face down and places another card face down in defense mode. "I end my turn."

"Alright my turn!" Atem drew, "I place one card face down and attack your face down defense monster with gyia the fierce night."

Yugi smiled as his plan started to take action. "Thank you very much, when marshmellon is attacked in face down and in defense mode the one that attacks loses a thousand life points automatically."

"What!" Atem declared as his knight attacked the pink monster, and he lost 1000 life points bringing him down to 1200 giving Yugi a slight two hundred point lead.

"Not only that, but marshmellon can't be destroyed in defense mode." Yugi said as Atem's turn ended.

"I play silent magician in attack mode and then activate one of my face down cards, there a special item that makes one of your monsters able to attack only marshmellon. Now go and attach yourselves to gia the fierce knight. I end my turn."

"Good move Yugi, those would of worked except I planned to do this. I play brain control, allowing me to take control of one of your monsters for one turn, and I chose your marshmellon."

"What? Why would you choose him?" Yugi asked.

"Because I plan to do this. I play the ritual card black luster ritual and I sacrifice these two monsters. The offering has been accepted, now come forth my black luster solider!"

Yugi grimaced, this was not good. "So you knew if you had chosen to control silent magician and offered him as a sacrifice the glasses would appear on you knew summoned monster and he would be forced to attack marshmellon and you would lose the duel."

Atem smiled, "Yes, your move was clever but it didn't work this time. Now I end my turn."

Yugi drew, and his magician leveled up, but there was nothing in his hand that would help him, "I pass there is nothing I can play."

"Too bad, attack my solider!" Atem's solider attacked but right before it hit it froze. "What, why didn't it finish his attack?"

"Because of my face down!" Yugi said as his turn jump card appeared. "It skips your battle phase and jumps three turns a head. So my magician is safe and is also three levels stronger! I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Fine, your monster may be three levels stronger but it's still no match for my black luster solider."

"Maybe not yet, but it will be once I activate magic formula, raising my magicians power by three hundred points, and making them the same."

Atem ground his teeth, Yugi was making this very hard, he had improved a lot since there last duel, He drew and smiled, but not enough. "I summon curse of dragon, then I fuse my two monsters together to form the dragon champion." Yugi clenched his teeth, this _really_ wasn't good. "And then I play the magic card quick attack, letting me bypass the one turn rule on fusion monsters. Now attack my beast!"

Yugi winced as his life points dropped to a measly 200. Quietly he drew, and it was a card he desperately needed. "I play monster reborn bringing back a monster from the grave yard, and I place him in defense mode." Yugi placed his monster and ended his turn.

"It won't matter what monster you play they will still fall to my beasts attack!" Yugi grinned as Atem attacked his face down monster, his marshmellon.

"You attacked too quickly, and now you lose another thousand life points, making our points the same. Unfortunately he switches to attack mode after he's attacked when he's been brought back from the grave." Yugi said as his monster switched and became venerable. "My draw." This was his last chance to win and there was only one monster that could save him, and he drew it, Gandora.

"Sorry Yugi, but you triggered my trap. Card destruction, sending all our cards in our hands to the graveyard."

"No!" Yugi said as his only chance disappeared, he drew his new hand and there was nothing in it to stop Atem's attack, he couldn't switch marshmellon into defense and even if he played another monster in defense his marshmellon would be destroyed and he would lose. Annoyed that he was helpless, he placed one card in defense and ended his turn.

"You played well but this is the end, attack masrhmellon and end this duel." Yugi grunted as his monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to zero.

"I almost had you." Yugi said when Atem joined him and the rest of the group.

"I know you did, what card did you pull?" Atem said, he enjoyed dueling Yugi he was always hard and challenging to beat.

"That will be my little secret." Yugi said as payback for his loss.

Atem laughed, "Ok, I understand, are you coming over today?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, I'm worried about grandpa being alone in these storms so I'm going to head home."

Atem nodded his understanding, "Be careful the storm is getting worse."

"I will see you tomorrow." Yugi waved to him and the rest of the gang. Atem couldn't help but feel a stab of fear, it felt like something bad was about to happen, but he shrugged it off.

Yugi ran through the rain water, it was already coming down hard and he was in a hurry to get home. He ducked under an overhang to catch his breath before continuing to run through the rain. That's when he noticed the three men in an alley near him, they were covered in black cloaks and were watching him. A spear of fear ran up his spine, there was something about those men that creped him out. He turned to walk again when another of the creeps appeared in front of him a few yards away, they were defiantly after him, did they somehow find out that he was involved with the case?

Yugi didn't stay to find out, he ducked into a near ally way when he realized that they had hemmed him in, he was trapped. Looking for a possible exit he spotted three of them, one was holding an umbrella over one of the figures.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Yugi yelled out, the figure under the umbrella snapped his fingers and two of the men broke from the group and came toward him. He turned to run but another blocked his path, he was completely trapped. He prepared himself, and waited for whatever they had planned for him to come, the one on his left attacked and Yugi barely dodged the attack and met another one in his stomach. But the brute had left an opening, he ducked around him and made a break for it. Yugi was yanked harshly off his feet and thrown into a wall, slamming into it he landed in a puddle of water, soaking him threw.

"Enough." A voice said as the one under the umbrella walked forward. "Yugi Mouto, you should have stayed out of this, and then you wouldn't have become one of our targets. You should have just left your friend alone."

"Not a chance." Yugi spat at the cloaked figure.

"I'd figured you'd say that, if you didn't then this wouldn't have been as much fun, but now you became and important part of our plan, but first we need to change a few things." The man said and finally pulled his cloak down revealing a long blond braid.

"Desmond." Yugi said as he forced himself up into a sitting position, his body bruised and still in shock from the hit to the wall.

"Oh, you know who I am, that means you know a lot more about this case than I thought you did."

"What did you do with the other duelists?" Yugi asked angrily.

"What did I do with them, I feed them to the shadows to increase my magical power of course." Desmond replied with a pleased smile on his face.

Yugi's reflected horror, "I was right, I thought it had something to with this magic."

"Well, you're very smart to figure that out, but enough talk its cold out here and I'm getting wet. I'll just finish my business with you. Oh don't worry I'm not going to give you to the shadows like the others, well not really, I have much bigger plans for you. You're going to help us destroy your boyfriend, that bastered has been nothing but a pain in my side since he stumbled upon my plan."

"I won't help, I refuse." Yugi said.

"Oh, you will, don't you worry about that, now you brutes hold him still." Two of the men pulled Yugi off the ground and held him firmly, despite the struggling he did. "This might hurt a bit." Desmond said as he placed his left hand over Yugi's eyes and forehead.

Yugi opened his eyes to find everything dark, there was a mirror in fount of him. It reflected a grey/black him but there was something different in his eyes they were darker and in the way he stood. His reflection smirked and something sharp pierced his mind and he yelled out as the glass between them broke and everything went black as a smoky black shadows encased and entered him and he felt himself smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Atem tossed as he slept uneasily, ever since Yugi had left he had been unable to stop his feelings of forebode, and they got worse when he dreamed.

_Atem was back in his dreams, surrounded by that purple swirling mist that covered the landscape. He waited like usable for silent swordsman to come and lead him but he never came, neither did his counterpart the silent magician. His feelings of unease were growing by the second, he couldn't wait around anymore so he took off. Running threw his dream mind looking for that mirror, it felt like he had searched forever but he had found it._

_ The mirror was now completely covered in cracks, all it seemed he'd haft to do was touch it and the wall would break. He scanned the surroundings, looking for Yugi and for the silent swordsman, and he found them, fighting each other. The silent swordsman looked so tired and worn out, as he fought Yugi back, away from the glass wall._

_ "Yugi!" Atem yelled, catching both of their attention as they fought each other back, Atem touched the glass as he yelled Yugi's name and it gave. It started from the top and slowly fell like cascading water, raining the sparkling shards all around him, he looked back to the two figures. The silent swordsman smiled at him a look of relief covering his features as he began to disappear relieved of his duty, while a strangely annoyed look crossed Yugi's. There was something different about Yugi he noticed, Atem took a step toward Yugi and the purple mist began to swirl around him protectively as a smoky black mist began to creep over the landscape swallowing Yugi, the closer the black mist came the further the purple mist pulled him away. Something was wrong, and as he turned to run the ground gave away and once again he was falling threw darkness, except this time he was accompanied by his missing memories that were flooding his mind._

Atem rolled out of bed and landed on his floor, the feeling's from his dream still clung to him in his waking life. Something had happened, something was wrong. He shook himself and began to prepare for school.

He couldn't shake the feeling's at all, so he was relieved when he spotted Yugi in class. He was looking down at the ground like he was tired.

"Yugi good morning." Atem greeted happily but only got a small shrug of his shoulders for a reply. "How was your grandpa in all the rain, I here it's going to continue for the rest of the week."

"He was fine I suppose." Yugi answered as if it had been a chore to answer at all.

"Yugi, is something wrong?"

"Nope. I'm just fine." Yugi replied with a clipped and annoyed sound in his voice as he pulled out his books for class.

"I bet he's just tired Atem." Joey said as they all gathered in the class room for lunch, Atem had shared his worries about Yugi with him, but he was sure it wasn't just Yugi being tired that was making him act like this there was something else going on. "Hiya, Yug." Joey said as they gather around the tables they usually sat at.

"Hi." Yugi replied and checked his phone again, Atem had noticed him doing that a lot today, it was as if Yugi was waiting for someone to contact him.

"So did you here that Tristen had to stay over lunch because he failed a test, the look on his face was priceless." Joey said teasingly.

"Well he isn't very smart so I'm not surprised, and it's not like you've never failed a test." Yugi replied and everybody stared surprised at him. Yugi wasn't teasing, his voice was completely serious.

"…Ya that's true but still it's funnier when it's your friend who's having it happen to them."

"Oh does that mean we get to laugh at you the next time you fail a test, that will be fun." Yugi's reply had everybody silent again. This time Joey looked at Atem finally realizing that there was defiantly something wrong with their pal.

"Hey Yug, Is something wrong?" Joey tried.

"No, just the opposite I feel better than I have in years, I wish you would all just mind your own business." Yugi finished angrily, before he stood taking his things with him and headed out the class room. Atem followed after him quickly.

"Yugi, wait. What's wrong you're not acting like yourself."

"What are you talking about, this is me, who I've always been." Yugi replied.

"Yugi…" Atem couldn't believe what he was hearing. But what he couldn't believe even more was the look in Yugi's eyes. They were bored, and lacked anything that they used to show, now they held something dark and evil.

Yugi's phone chimed and he looked at it, then a look of pure pleasure and joy crossed his features, and it scared Atem. "I've got to go. I'll see ya around." And Yugi left, leaving Atem staring after him.

After a little while Atem made his way back to the class room, "Yo, where's Yugi? Did you find out what was buggin the little guy?"

"No, and I fear that something awful has happened."

"I know what you mean, some of the things he was saying, they really weren't like him, actually they were flat out mean." Atem agreed, they were cold-hearted and mean and Yugi had enjoyed saying them.

"I don't know what's happened but I will find out." Atem vowed and he did, the next day.

Yugi didn't returned to school yesterday after they had split up and he hadn't come at all today, which spoiled his chance to question Yugi more.

"Atem." An older voice called out, it was grandpa, he was standing by the school gates.

"What's up, did something happen?" Atem asked having a bad feeling that he knew were this conversation was heading.

"Yugi, have you seen Yugi, he didn't come home last night." Yep, it was exactly where headed.

"No, I haven't not since he left school yesterday, did he not go home?" grandpa shook his head.

"He's been acting strange lately though, I wonder if something happened."

"Strange, since when?" Atem asked finally getting a clue to Yugi's behavior.

"Since he came home last night, he was completely soaked threw from the rain and he was limping. I asked him what was wrong but he just said he was fine and he fell as he was running home. But I've seen injuries like that before, it was from taking one to many blows to the stomach."

"It must have happened after we split up yesterday."

"But why, Yugi's a good kid. Why would someone be after him?"

"Because he's involved with me." Atem said and began to tell him about everything that had happened, even about the magic that was playing a hand in all of this.

"I see, then I must ask you to save Yugi. You two share a special bond, and I would hate to see it destroyed by a mad man's scheme. So I will leave Yugi to you." Atem nodded and watched as grandpa walked away with the knowledge that his only family was in something deep.

When Atem arrived home he found something, an invitation, for him from Desmond. It placed a time and location and to bring his dueling deck. Atem could feel it this was the end coming, his final confrontation with Desmond, he dialed up his police contact that he had remembered when his memory had returned, he also remembered seeing the officer when he woke up from his coma. He told him were all the evidence was and were it was going to be, when asked why now he said he had somewhere he had to be tonight.

After that was done, he sent a request to Mahad and explained everything that was going on to him.

"I see, I'm coming with you. If this was to be the end I want part in it, I'll meet you at the designated spot. See you soon." Then he signed off. All that was left to do now was wait for the time to arrive, he spent the hours building and rebuilding his deck, he knew this was going to come down to a duel a very dangerous duel. He picked up a card and flipped it over, it was the silent swordsman, Atem stared at it then placed it to the side, it wasn't to be part of his deck but he was going to bring it, he felt that it was important. He gathered up his things and headed out the door, it was time.

"It's good to see you in person Yami, though I wished it was under better circumstances." Mahad said as he arrived at the spot.

"Yes, me to. All the evidence is in the polices hands so whatever the outcome of tonight will be you should be safe."

"Thank you, but I have a feeling it won't be that simple, there is magic at work here and dark magic."

"Yes, I know. I can feel it." Atem said and placed his duel deck into its holster before he entered the over the water warehouse. Inside was filled with shipping crates and equipment but also a duel arena was set up over the water below.

"My my, I'm so glad you could make it, I would have been so disappointed if you hadn't." Desmond's voice sounded from the shadows.

"Desmond! Where is Yugi, what have you done to him!" Atem demanded as Desmond stepped out into the light twirling that long blond braid in his hands.

"Relax, I have done nothing to your friend, he is here by his own accord, and according to him he feels better than ever. Isn't that right Yugi?" Desmond directed his question to the shadows behind him as footsteps approached and Yugi stepped out of the shadows, an almost undetectable smoky black mist clung and swirled around his body.

Atem stared, Yugi was dressed from head to toe in black leather, he was sexy looking Atem admitted but he would have been much better looking if _his_ Yugi was wearing it.

Yugi wore a black leather shirt that had a stand up collar and was open at the top, there were two silver buckles closing it across his chest then was open again reveling his lightly toned abs. He wore tight leather pants that rode his hips dangerously low with two tight straps with silver buckles on his left thigh and his deck holster strapped right above his right knee. He wore his studded boots and a studded choker that held a bit of red in the leather, along with another buckled strap around his right bicep and his normal studded bracelets.

It looked hot but Atem wish that Yugi's eyes were his eyes, not the imposters.

"What did you do to Yugi?" Atem asked Desmond again and Yugi laughed as he replied.

"You fool, he didn't do anything to me. I am Yugi the real Yugi."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Atem froze, could what Yugi had said be true, no he knew the real Yugi and this was not him. "Liar, I know that you're not Yugi. What did you do Desmond?"

Yugi sighed, Atem just didn't get it, he was Yugi. "I am Yugi, or at least a part of him a suppressed darker part, Desmond did nothing to me, except allow me to come out and play. I think back and it disgusts me at how weak and hesitant I used to be." Yugi narrowed his eyes dangerously as he walked over to Atem.

"What do you mean a part of him?" Atem asked as he watched him warily.

Yugi couldn't help but let out a little laugh, "Oh come now, I know that this isn't the first time you've seen this part of me, everyone has a darker side even if it is small." Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck and pulled him into a kiss, which Atem stiffened at. Yugi kissed Atem hard before he pulled back, licking his lips with a smirk on his face as he twined their hands together and brought the back of Atem's to his lips and lightly kissed it. The action made Atem freeze, and Yugi laugh at Atem's response as he finally realized that this Yugi was Yugi. He leaned up and whispered in his ear, "The best part is thanks to you I have become even stronger since we met up again." Yugi pulled back and smirked again leaving Atem's shocked form behind him.

Atem could barely breath, it couldn't be true, it just wasn't right.

"Yami! What happened?" Mahad asked anxiously.

"Yugi was right, Desmond really didn't do anything to him."

"What? That doesn't make since, never would I believe that the person you went on on about for hours would turn out like this without the aid of some dark magic." Mahad said as he tried to shake Atem out of whatever trance Yugi's words had put him in. Atem still didn't respond and Mahad gritted his teeth and slapped Atem as hard as he could, Atem stepped back surprised at the sudden pain but his head cleared and so did his vision.

"Fine Yugi," Yugi stopped and looked at him strangely, "I believe you are a part of him but you are not him, I know that Desmond did something to you."

"Hum, so he admitted that you are Yugi that was unexpected." Desmond said as he came up beside Yugi, "But you are right, I did help Yugi, I set his mind free and allowed him to be who he really is."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you Duel him and find out. If you win I will undo the spell I placed over him to free him, but it's up to Yugi if he wants to return to that old and weaker self."

"Not a chance." Yugi said as he pulled out his deck. "I like the way I am now."

Atem thought over what Desmond had said carefully, the thought of getting Yugi back was hard to ignore and he had a feeling that it was going to be the only way.

"Take him out Yami, we haft to stop Desmond and this will be the only way to get Yugi back." Mahad said from beside him.

"But… what if Yugi doesn't want to come back."

"I have a plan for that, I'm not very strong but I do have some magical power, but you haft to win against him, you haft to try and find the real Yugi in there somewhere." Atem looked away but nodded, this was why he was here, to get Yugi back and to finally put a stop to Desmond's plans.

"Fine, I'll duel you Yugi." Atem pulled his deck from his holster and began to shuffle it when he noticed the Silent Swordsman on the top. He pulled it out and stared at it and something formed in his mind, a chance to get the real Yugi to appear. "Yugi, take this." Yugi looked up surprised as a duel monster card came toward him, why would his opponent just give him a card. He looked at it and his body froze up on him, it was the Silent swordsman, the card he had given to Atem to keep him safe… and it had, it had kept Atem's memories safe from Desmond until he had regained them.

Yugi shook his head, he would not be overcome by his weaker sides emotions, "That was a bad idea, what opponent would give his enemy a powerful card. You'll regret that move." he said, but Atem had seen it, that momentarily freeze of his body and the change in his eyes, Yugi had remembered what that card had meant and why he had given it to Atem in the first place.

"Fine, let's duel." Atem set his deck down and prepared to duel his partner.

"Duel!" they yelled and pulled their hands.

Atem looked at his hand, it was a good hand, his favorite dark magician was in it including his curse of dragon.

"I'll start us off, I play my block man in attack mode, and one card face down."

"Fine then I'll summon Celtic guardian in attack mode. Attack Yugi's block man."

Yugi laughed at Atem's hasty move, "You've triggered my trap card, rebound, and it rebounds your attack right back at your monster, and his attack points come out of your life points."

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them. What's wrong Atem, that was a rather hasty move, is having to duel me thrown you off your game." Yugi teased. Atem gritted his teeth, it was true he couldn't concentrate on the duel. "It's my move again, and I summon my silent magician and place one card face down."

Atem drew a card and summoned caribou, "I sacrifice my caribou and summon out gia the fierce knight and curse of dragon, then I play a card face down." He had to find a way to get through to Yugi, but how, he didn't think simple things like there old times together would work, it had to be something closer to his heart, his real heart.

Yugi drew, "My magician gains a level and I play graceful charity, which forces us to draw until we each have six cards."

"No." Atem said as he drew five new cards, and watched as Yugi's magician gained a level for each card he had been forced to draw.

"Yes, my magician gains a level for each card my opponent draws, taking my monster from a level one to a level six and much stronger than your knight, attack my magician." Atem watched horrified, as his knight was destroyed and his life points dropped from 2500 to 1700. Had Yugi always been this good of a duelist? He wondered.

"Yami! Get your head into the game, don't think about beating Yugi, think about trying to get to the real him!" Mahad yelled from the side lines. Atem shook his head, Mahad was right he needed to focus on the duel and what was at stake here as he drew his next card. A ritual card, he placed it face down. He needed to destroy that Silent magician first it was getting more powerful with every card he drew.

"I placed one card face down and I attack your block man with my curse of dragon," Yugi grimaced as his block man was destroyed and placing a dent in his life points bringing them to 2800. "I play my dark magician, in defense mode and I protect him with the magic of magical hats."

Yugi smiled, "Hiding now are we, fine if that's how it's going to be. I draw."

"Yugi, please come back to your senses, think about our bond." Atem tried to get through to him.

Yugi paused momentarily as a flash of the two of them sitting in his room and working hard together to put a stop to Desmond's plans ran through his head and the promise he had made to help stop him. He shook as those feelings crept up again, _'No, I am not going back, I don't need a bond or those feelings anymore.' _"Nice try Atem, but that bond has no meaning anymore, I attack the hat on the far left."

It was empty.

"I place one more card face down under those hats." Atem said as his attempt to get through failed and Yugi's monster leveled up again, making it almost impossible to stop with attack points nearing four thousand.

"Fine, Silent magician attacks the middle hat."

Atem smiled, "You've attacked the wrong hat and activated my spell binding circle, which cut's your magicians attack in half!" Yugi grimaced, he knew what was coming next, "I reveal my magician and raise his attack points with the book of spells to attack your weakened magician. Go dark magic attack."

Yugi blocked his face as the impact of his monster being destroyed whipped crazily around him, as his life points took another large hit, dropping to 1500, and he also lost his strongest monster.

"Yugi, I know the real you is in there, please come back, I don't want to fight you like this but I will if I haft to."

"Well you'll haft to fight. I refuse to be weak again." Yugi said as he looked away, was he really weak? He had his friends and they always had his back but most importantly he had Atem, he knew Atem would do anything for him, and he would do the same. That's why they had such a strong bond filled with love and trust in the other, he thought of there first time and the safe feeling he had when he woke up in those strong arms. No, he didn't need them anymore, he was strong, stronger than before.

"It's my turn, you may have destroyed my best monster card, but I'm not out of the game yet, I play pot of greed and draw two more cards." Yugi pulled two cards out of his deck and they were just the cards he needed, his silent swordsman and his most powerful card. "I play my silent swordsman, and do to this fallen comrade magic card my swordsman gains a level for every silent type in the grave yard, so he becomes a level one monster and I end my turn."

Atem looked at his hand, there was nothing useful in it, but there was on his field. It was a risky move to play so early in the duel but Atem wanted to end this already, so he could free Yugi's mind. "I use my face down card. It's a ritual card and I offer up my dark magician and curse of dragon to summon out the magician of black chaos. And I play my quick attack magic card to bypass the one turn rule and attack your swordsman directly."

Yugi laughed, "I thought you might try something like that, so I played a card I used during our last duel, turn jump, skipping your attack and moving forward three turns turning my swordsman into a level four monster. But I can't attack just yet so I switch him into defense mode along with this monster."

Atem looked at the face down card, the way Yugi played that monster along with the other facedown card, if he had to bet on what it was he was sure it was his marshmellon. "Sorry Yugi, but that isn't going to work on me. I play the card change position forcing your cards into their other mode, and forcing your marshmellon into attack mode."

"What! How did you know what card I played?"

"Because I know you Yugi, and I know the real you is in there somewhere. And I know you still play with the deck you love."

"Know me, a while ago you were saying that I wasn't Yugi. How can you say that you know me after clamming something like that?"

Atem smiled, "Because I can, the bond we share tells me that."

"Enough, the Yugi you knew is gone and it's my turn. I use a magic card that allows me to sacrifice one of my cards to add its attack points to another, and I choose my marshmellon, making my magicians attack points even stronger than your magicians and able to win this duel for me."

"Yugi, stop. Think about what you are doing, you swore to help me defeat Desmond, that's why you lent me your Silent swordsman in the first place." Atem said as Yugi prepared his attack.

"Get it through your head already, I'm not the Yugi you remember and I don't care about any promise I made while I was weak."

Atem grunted what was he going to do, he seemed to only push Yugi further into the arms of his dark side instead of finding a way to pull the real Yugi out. When he gave Yugi his card back, he saw the real Yugi and saw that he remembered there promise, but how could he get the real Yugi to come out again. He closed his eyes and concentrated, there had to be something, he looked at Yugi and light glittered off the gold ring he still wore. That's it!

"If your so determined on trying to break off from the old you, then why are you still wearing the ring I gave you, isn't it a sign of our bond and your weak feelings."

Yugi looked down at the ring, Atem was right, it was.

"If you're so different then take it off." Atem continued to goad him, hoping that it would pay off.

Yugi smiled, if Atem thought he was going to be able to bring out the old him by trying to see if he could take off the ring he was fooling himself, there was no way Yugi would let something like that stop him. He reached for it but as soon as he began to remove it his body froze like it had earlier. If he removed this ring then he would be breaking the bond he had formed with Atem. He didn't really want to break that bon- no he didn't have a use for something as weak and fleeting as that bond. But his body wouldn't listen to him and it shook as his body and mind fought each other as the ring stayed on his finger.

"What's wrong I thought you weren't weak, if you're not, prove it take off the ring." Atem bated him again. He watched as Yugi's body shook with the effort his body was exerting as it tried to fight off the will of his mind.

Yugi finally gave up, he was unable to remove the ring, Atem laughed, "What's wrong are you unable to remove your weakness, or can't you remove it because the real you won't let you."

"Enough I am the real Yugi, I have no need to prove anything to you that bond means nothing to me at all. Attack my swordsman." Yugi called his attack, but nothing happened. "What's wrong with you, I called an attack." The swordsman turned to his master with a look of sadness and pity.

"What's happening?" Atem asked as the monster did nothing.

_'Please save my master from his darker half.'_ A voice begged in his mind, it was the swordsman he was looking at him with a face that pleaded for him to help. Atem nodded and the monster smiled before it self-destructed.

"What, what did you do to my monster?" Yugi demanded angrily as his monster disappeared and took a chunk from his life points.

"I did nothing, it's something you did to your own monster. The swordsman was destroyed by his loyalty to you and how he stood for our bond so it destroyed him."

"I told you that our bond is gone, I'm done listening to you harp on about a bond that no longer exists, if it even did in the first place." Yugi said the last part quietly, but Atem heard it.

"It existed and it still exists, Yugi, it will always exist, you are my partner and my other half, even if you disappear it will still exist." Yugi just stared, could what Atem say be true, could he really be stronger with their bond, no it wasn't he was different now and he wanted to stay that way…but still.

"I play a card that I was unable to play the last time, Gandora. Use your boundless gigaray and destroy all of his monsters." But something had changed in the way Yugi had spoken, and Atem hopped maybe something had changed in him.

Atem watched as his strongest monster was destroyed by Yugi's monster and took his life points down to 200. He needed to find a way to beat Yugi, he had no monster to protect him dew to Gandora's ability. He needed a card to win this duel, he clenched his eyes closed and drew, and smiled his cards had come through for him with a dark magician. "I play a card that will end this duel, the dark magician girl, and she gets a three hundred point advantage for every magician in the grave yard and there are three. Giving her more than enough power to wipe you out, dark magician girl attack! And finish this duel." Yugi blocked as the impact hit but it was too much he had lost and somewhere a part of him was glad, Atem watched as Yugi's body buckled under its weight.

"Yugi!" Atem yelled as he jumped from his duel station over to the unconscious Yugi. "Desmond, fulfill you promise and undo your spell."

Desmond laughed, "Did I make such a promise, the only one that can return Yugi to his old self is Yugi himself and he made it perfectly clear he likes the way he was."

"What!"

Desmond laughed again, "It's simple, all I did was remove the barrier that sealed Yugi's darker self and I increased his powers, the rest was all Yugi's doing." Desmond laughed again as he turned to leave when his eye's rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed to the ground.

"Wow that actually worked." Mahad said as he dropped the metal pipe he just used to knock out Desmond. "Don't look at me like that, I know he would have made a run for it after Yugi lost the duel so I stopped him." Atem couldn't help but smile at the way his friend had 'handled' the situation.

"Tie him up just in case. But what are we going to do about Yugi, without him agreeing to come back then he'll stay this way." Atem said as he lost the hope that his partner would ever return.

"He wants to come back. I know he does, you know it to. You saw the look in his eyes, the way he froze from seeing his monster and he was unable to remove the ring, he wants to come back we just haft to find a way to get him to. I can perform a spell that will separate Yugi's good and dark side, but after that Yugi will haft to defeat his dark side if he wants to be himself again. But I don't think he will be able to do it on his own and I have nothing to use to separate his two halves." Mahad explained as he thought of ways to return Yugi.

"He won't be alone, I'm going with him, we can use the millennium puzzle, and you can place our spirits into it." Atem said as he looked down at Yugi, unconscious he looked like he always had, he wanted Yugi back.

"That could work, it's risky but it's our only chance of getting Yugi back, but are you sure you want to go with him, I don't know what will happen to you if something went wrong and Yugi chose to stay as his dark side."

"Yes, I'm sure. I haft to do this, for Yugi's sake."

"Alright."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (I DO NOTOWN YUGIOH)

His head hurt, why did his head hurt? He raised a hand to it experimentally, it wasn't actually injured but it throbbed painfully. Slowly he began to open his eyes, the lighting around him was dim and it seemed to assault his eyes, he blinked as they adjusted, but then he saw where he was and his eyes shot open. He was in some sort of labyrinth, the endless doors leading to more endless doors and stairs that went every direction and defied the laws of gravity as he could walk on them upside down.

"Where the hell am I?" he spoke out loud but no answer came to him. He searched through the many doors and found one with a symbol on it, a symbol that was an exact duplicate of the one on the millennium puzzle. Was he inside the puzzle, but that shouldn't be possible.

"Oh it's possible my friend." A darker and familiar voice said from behind him. Turning he came face to face with himself as he sat lazily over one of the many doors. "Hello Yugi, you have some awfully annoying friends."

"You?" Yugi asked, what was going on, the last thing he remembered was Desmond cornering him in the ally… no wait he DID remember what had happened. "What are you doing here what's going on? I need to get back so I can help Atem."

His darker self smiled, "So you can help him, when you were the one who was interfering with him from stopping Desmond, do you really think he'll be so happy to have you back?"

Yugi paused, he was right. With all he had done it was highly possible that Atem didn't want his help anymore…it was possible that he didn't want to be around him anymore. No, he couldn't think like that, but why else would he be inside the millennium puzzle?

"Because, they want us out of the way, and who can blame them, we did say we were strong and had no such use for the weak thing such as a bond." Yugi looked down, he was right again, he grabbed his right wrist and squeezed, if only he had been able to stop himself before, if only he could tell Atem what had happened, maybe they would believe him, forgive him… no it was too much to ask for.

"That's right, they want use gone, after all we did to them. They don't even want use near them." Yugi shut his eyes against the words his dark half was saying, hopping the _'can't see can't hear'_ principle would work here, but it didn't as his dark half continued with his poisonous words. Yugi gripped his wrist harder stopping the blood flow, _'Atem' _he said in his mind, he yearned for his partners touch and his presence, but he was alone, they didn't want him anymore. He opened his eyes a slit and something gold caught his attention.

'_The ring?' _he looked at it and the words Atem had said to him came back to his mind, _'If there must be a reason then it is because I want you to have something that once belonged to me.' _

Yugi smiled, he had been foolish and poisoning his mind with the words that his dark half was saying, the reason why he was here was not because they wanted him out of the way but they wanted him to come back to himself as the real him.

"Enough with your lies, that is not the reason why we are here. I'm here so I can gain control of my body back from you."

His darker self stared at him, "You want to go back, to rely on those weak things that you call bonds. What have those bonds ever done you good, when we were being cornered by a group of bullies or thugs. When have those bonds ever been useful all those nights we spent in our room alone, while the others were off having fun. Where were those bonds?"

"That was a different time, things were different back then. Now I have an even stronger bond, and I know he would do anything for me and I know I would do the same. So step aside I'm returning to those _weak_ bonds that I have."

"No. I won't allow us to be that weak and helpless again, we are stronger and safer this way, I will not allow weakness anymore." His darker half said defiantly as he jumped from his perch above the door out of here. "You'll haft to beat me if you want to return to that old self." And a duel disk appeared on their arms.

"Fine, let's duel and then we will really find out which is the weak one." Yugi said and he activated his duel disk.

Atem ran through the corridors and threw door after door, trying to find Yugi to help him come back to himself. Atem bent over and wiped the sweat from his brow he had been running for what felt like hours even though it had probably only been a few minutes. He just didn't know where to look. All the doors looked the same and as soon as you went threw one a thousand new ones appeared.

_'Atem…' _a sad and desperate voice echoed through his mind, Atem knew that voice but couldn't find were it was coming from. With renewed strength he ran through the nearest door and continued to run blindly through the maze that was the puzzle.

Voices yelling "Duel!" bounced threw the halls to were Atem stood, someone was dueling. Atem listened carefully for other sounds that would tell him witch direction Yugi's voice had come from earlier.

"I draw." A darker form of Yugi's voice followed soon after. Yugi must be dueling his darker side, Atem thought to himself.

"Hold on Yugi, I'm coming to you!" Atem yelled at the top of his voice and took off running again.

Yugi looked up suddenly from his cards, his eyes wide. Was that…Atem? He glanced behind him but there was no one there, but he was sure he had heard someone there, he waited but nothing else sounded and disappointment filled his heart. It was his imagination. Atem wouldn't want to be near him any more, not after what he had done, his darker side was right. He drew a card it was the Silent Swordsman, the card that he had given to Atem and the one that Atem had given back to him. He shook his head, no, Atem still believed in some part of him that's why Atem had given it back in the beginning.

"I summon the Silent Swordsman in attack mode and place a card face down." Yugi said and waited for his darker half to make his move.

"I draw and summon the Silent Swordsman in attack mode and place one card face down." His darker half said and the smoky black mist surrounding his body grew and spread to his monster. Yugi watched horrified as his dark half's Silent Swordsman turned dark, in grey's black's and silvers just like Yugi's dark half.

"I attack with my Silent Swordsman." Yugi yelled and watched baffled as his monster attacked and was destroyed instantly, he was about to say something when pain shot threw his heart and he buckled to the ground. He looked at the ground stunned, not able to comprehend what he saw, his left foot and part of his leg had lost its coloring, almost as if the darkness had taken control of it.

"That's right Yugi, the more life points you lose the more I take control of your body, I am stronger than you are and so are my monster, that's why you lost." Yugi looked up, his dark self's monster was completely unharmed and growing stronger as the turn passed, so not only did he feel his monster being destroyed, but the more life points he lost the more he was possessed but his darkness.

Yugi finally caught his breath and stood wobbly and placed a card face down, and waited for his dark half to move.

"My move. And I place a card face down and attack you directly with my monster."

"Not if I play this, negate attack."

"That would have worked, if I hadn't played card defect." Yugi's eyes widened as the Silent Swordsman's attack hit and he fell to his knees again as both pain and more of his body was consumed by the darkness. How, was it even possible? The card his dark half had just played was the same card he had just placed face down, they had the same deck and were drawing the same cards. Yugi struggled to his feet, how was he supposed to defeat someone who had the same cards as he did and knew all of the same strategies, how was he supposed to defeat himself. He couldn't he knew, Yugi looked down at his duel disk, more than half his life points were gone, was it really even worth it to try and beat his darker self, he was so much stronger than he was, would it really be so bad to be stronger like that? His hand hovered over his deck, he should just surrender the duel…

Atem burst through a door and found he was looking threw some sort of window and below him were Yugi and his darker side. Yugi struggled to his feet and Atem gasped as half of his body was eaten by the darkness, and there was something in Yugi's eyes that said he was ready to give up as his hand hovered over his deck about to complete the jester of surrender. His darker half smiled evilly and said something to Yugi and further darkening Yugi's eyes.

"No! Yugi don't give up! Don't give in." Atem yelled and pounded his fist into the glass as he slid down to the ground, tears of frustration gathering in the corners of his eyes. He had to help, there had to be something he could do, light shone in the corner of his eye, it was from his duel deck. It got even brighter until a bright beam shot out of it and it disappeared. He pulled it out and one of his cards was missing.

Yugi's eyes were closed and he heard a voice calling out for him, he was sure this time it was Atem. He was yelling to Yugi to not give up, but was there really a point in continuing, his darker half was clearly stronger, he couldn't defeat him not on his own.

"That's right your weak and you can't do anything on your own, that's why you should let me take over." His darker half said. He was right Yugi was about to place his hand down when something shone and when he opened his eyes he watched as his deck was glowing slightly, something in him jumped and he instead pulled a card from his deck and gasped.

"What are you doing, you're to weak to beat me just give up and surrender." His dark half said as some hope crept back into Yugi's eyes as he was unable to see the light that shone from his duel disk. Yugi looked down at the card, it wasn't one of his own cards, it was one of Atem's and his most prized card, his Dark Magician. Yugi looked at it and narrowed his eyes, there was no way that he was going to give up and let his dark half control him, he would return to himself for Atem.

"I play card shuffle, I can place all my cards in my hand, field into my deck then shuffle and draw a new hand." Yugi said and placed the Dark Magician into his deck and shuffled and drew just the cards he needed. "I play block man in defense mode and then I place one card face down."

"That's it for your big come back? I told you, you are weak, now level up my Swordsman and attack Yugi's block man."

Yugi blocked as the impact hit and the pain of losing his monster shot threw him, but it had brought him one step closer to completing his strategy.

Atem watched as Yugi's fighting spirit returned to him, he stood and rubbed his eyes clearing the tears of frustration and sadness that had formed there but had remained unshed and began to search once again for a way down to Yugi.

Yugi watched as his dark half's monster had gained another level making it a level four monster and Yugi drew another card. His Silent Magician card, perfect, "I play one card face down and then my Silent Magician in attack mode." Yugi placed it down.

"Yugi, have you still not learned that your pathetic magician can't protect you or the remainder of your life points. Attack!" Yugi grinned he had noticed that his darker self, had also become arrogant the further there duel went.

"You attacked too soon, I play my time skip trap card. Although it won't power up my magician it still skips over your turn. Next I play Graceful charity making us draw till we have six cards and that jumps my magician two more levels."

"Fine but my monster is still stronger, attack. And this time you don't have any cards to avoid my attack." Yugi braced himself this was all part of his plan but it was still going to hurt, he grunted as the pain flooded his body and the darkness claimed more of his body.

Atem felt a sharp pain in his heart and it made him stumble to a stop as he tried to breath threw the pain, but it wasn't his pain, it was Yugi's. Atem pushed to his feet and continued forward until he felt an impact and he had to hold onto a wall for support as an even greater pain wracked threw his body making him grunt against it and grind his teeth. The impact was close he was almost there, Yugi was just ahead.

Yugi panted heavily as the pain subsided and sweat dripped off of him and onto the stone floor.

"Why are you struggling against me? Together we could be unstoppable." His darker side asked.

"Because, I don't want to be alone. Those bonds you think are so weak are what make me unstoppable. But you wouldn't know that since you reject them all." Yugi looked up as he rose on shaky feet, most of his body was consumed by the darkness but now everything was ready. He looked at his dark self and felt pity for him, his dark half was all his fears, insecurity's and darker feelings rolled into one and it made Yugi sad. He had once been there, long before he had met all his friends and most important Atem, but there was always that little part of him that feared they would all disappear and leave him in the dark and alone again.

"Make you unstoppable, look at yourself your almost completely mine and I have yet to see any of your friends or your partner to come and aid you."

"He already has." Yugi said as determination light his eyes, he would not return to the darkness but he also wouldn't leave his dark side there, his only option was to win. His darker self took a self-conscious step back as the look in Yugi's eyes changed and the words he had spoken registered in him and he feared them. If Yugi beat him he would be destroyed and alone forever, he couldn't allow that, he had to win so he wouldn't be alone ever again.

"But before I show you what I mean, I summon out water pon and marshmellon, but they won't be sticking around. I now sacrifice them to summon out the card that will end this duel. The Dark Magician, Atem's favorite card."

"But how, it shouldn't be possible?" his dark half looked at the card in his other half's hand.

"It shouldn't be possible but it is thanks to Atem's loyalty and feelings for us, feelings that you turned away from. Now come out Dark Magician. Next I play two magic cards to power up my magician even more. Magic formula and fallen comrade, allowing me to add seven hundred extra points for every magician in the grave yard and I count one. Giving the Dark Magician a grand total of 4200, enough power to completely take your life points down with one attack, now end this duel with dark magic attack!" Yugi yelled and watched triumphant as his darker half was defeated, but sadness claimed his face as he saw his other half kneeling on the ground.

Saddened Yugi approached his other self as tears trailed down his darker's face, "Leave me, you defeated me and will leave me behind in the darkness as well. Everybody eventually leaves and bonds become nothing more than wishful thinking."

Yugi held out a hand, "Come on it's time to go back." His dark half looked up, surprised he was being offered a chance to come with Yugi, hesitantly he reached for the out stretched hand. Yugi closed the last of the distance and pulled his other half back onto his feet, "You are not going to wander in the darkness, you are a part of me, one that I tried to not except but that was wrong of me. You are a part of me and I will not allow you to wonder alone in this darkness again, but to live with me in the light, we are one and the same."

Yugi smiled and watched as his darker half looked at him, was he really not going to be left in this darkness anymore, he could live in the light. He looked down as the cold in his body became warm and the darkness dissipated some and he began to fade. Yugi closed his eyes and felt as his dark half entered him and became a part of him, a part of him that he now accepted, his weaker and scared self.

Atem heard Yugi call his attack and leaned against the side of a wall as he watched the dust clear from the impact. Yugi looked triumphant as he looked to were his dark half kneeled on the ground in defeat, Yugi's face fell as he saw the sight of his other self as he walked over. He couldn't hear what was being said between the two but he had a good idea of what it was, Yugi stretched out a hand and pulled his dark half up and his dark half dissipated entering Yugi's body.

"Yugi?" Atem called out, and felt his heart lift as Yugi stared back at him, his Yugi.

"Atem." Yugi smiled and took a step when his entire body dropped to the floor, exhausted and tired out from his duel.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Atem asked as he ran and kneeled beside his partner.

"I'm fine, just tired out. I want to go home, will you help me up?" Yugi asked hesitantly, he was nervous that Atem would still become mad at him for everything that had happened but his worries eased as Atem offered him a hand. He was pulled rather easily off the floor and was pulled into a surprise hug.

"I thought I would never get the real you back." Atem said as he held his partner close.

Yugi smiled, and returned the hug weakly, "You wouldn't have if you hadn't come to help me, it's thanks to you."

"Let's get out of here, before Mahad is forced to knock Desmond out with a pipe again."

Yugi laughed at that and leaned on his partner heavily as he exited threw the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

"Is he coming around, I can't tell. I hope I didn't mess up. How come you woke up so much faster? Why-"

"Mahad! Be quiet I think he's waking up." Atem's voice sounded from in front of him.

"Ahh, my head." Yugi said softly and moved a hand to hold it, he was surprised he was feeling as weak as he had after his duel with his dark half.

"He's awake!" Mahad said happily. He had paced a track into the ground worrying if his spell had worked.

"Yes, I'm awake and your voice is too loud." Yugi said as he finally opened his eyes, he was sitting in a chair with another across from it were Atem had just stood from.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay… what am I wearing?" Yugi looked down at himself for the first time noticing what he was wearing.

"Clothes, although not very much." Atem teased.

"I-I know that but I never actually had the guts to wear these in public when I bought them." Yugi looked down at the cloths again, though he didn't feel as exposed as he thought he would when he first bought them, but he was still embarrassed, he was never going to were them again.

"Well, I like them very much." Atem whispered into his ear suggestively, yep he was going to were them a lot.

Yugi was about to say something suggestive back but a movement behind Atem and Mahad caught his eye. "Watch out!" Yugi launched himself from his chair knocking Atem out of the way and throwing Desmond to the ground, the knife in his hand skidding several feet away. Yugi struggled with Desmond and discovered that his body was much more tired than he realized. They rolled as Desmond swore and fought to get away from Yugi, he got a hold around Yugi's neck planning to choke him but rethought the idea as the spikes on his choker dug into his arm drawing blood. Yugi threw his head back head butting him and they rolled closer to the water.

Yugi was getting tired fast, and Desmond was much stronger than him, as their momentum finally propelled them over the edge of the dock and into the water. Were Desmond's thrashing smashed Yugi's forehead into a sharp edge of the dock as they rolled over its edge. Yugi felt himself slipping as the blow to the head stunned him and his exhausted body refused to fight any longer, darkness crept into the edges of his vision.

Atem and Mahad stood stunned as everything happened so fast, Desmond and Yugi struggles took them toward the end of the dock, there was a loud crack and then a following splash as both tumbled into the water. They waited for them to surface, but after a second only Desmond surfaced.

"Yugi!" Atem yelled and dived in after Yugi.

The darkness was drawing Yugi's vision ever closer to complete darkness, his lungs hurt as he was unable to find oxygen, he was drowning he realized, but even though he realized this everything seemed so calm. A shadow cast itself over the water before diving in, the hair looked like Atem's Yugi thought and he reached for the figure, he wanted to feel Atem's warmth once again as the darkness completely took him. The last thing he remembered was a strong warmth on his wrist.

Mahad had pounced onto Desmond as soon as he was out of the water and had managed to pin him down, he heard Yami yell out Yugi's name as he had yet to resurface out of the water and the splash as he dived in after his beloved partner. That split second of worry and fear for his friends that had overcome Mahad was quickly taken advantage of by Desmond, as he forcefully escaped, but he didn't make it very far. An emergency exit was pounded open and a flood of police came rushing in, Mahad breathed a sigh of relief as one of the cops came toward him.

"Your Mahad correct." The dark haired and icy blued eyed detective asked in a superior tone, it annoyed Mahad but he wasn't in a position to make enemies so he nodded affirmative. "Where's Atem?" Those two words made him pale, he had yet to hear Atem resurface, he turned just in time to see Atem resurface dragging an unconscious Yugi.

Atem's lungs burned and he accidently sucked in water as he burst through the surface gulping in air and coughing as he expelled the water in his lungs. He hauled himself and Yugi over to the dock were Mahad reached down and helped pull Yugi out of the water, Atem crawled over to his partner, blood had covered the entire right side of his face and he wasn't breathing,

"Yugi, come on breath." Atem said as he shook Yugi's shoulders trying to get him to open his eyes and breathe, he tried again but his attempts failed. Almost instinctively he began mouth to mouth, the only thing going through his mind was trying to get Yugi to breath, he pushed air into Yugi's lungs and tried to get him to work through it, he push more air into his lungs and pushed on his chest. "Come on Yugi!" his partner's body spasmed and he pulled in a lungful of air then quickly flipped over as he started coughing and vomiting up the water in his lungs.

Once his lungs were clear he collapsed on his side eye's closed and panting harshly as he tried to regain his lost oxygen. Atem felt his body's energy fade away and he sat back as the adrenaline cleared from his body.

"A-Atem?" Yugi asked, his throat felt like raw salty sand paper.

"Yugi, I'm here." Atem said and gently rolled him over so Yugi's head rested in his lap.

Yugi looked up into those brilliant crimson eyes, "I'm glad." He said and reached for that warm hand that had pulled him from the cold embrace of death.

Atem gave Yugi's hand a gentle squeeze, "Don't ever do that to me again." he said as his voice wavered on the edge of unshed tears and reminisce of adrenaline and fear.

Yugi squeezed back weekly, "I won't I promise." He said in his horse voice then promptly fell asleep just as the paramedics arrived over to their little group.

"Oh how sweet, who's the kid?" the blue eyed detective asked as he approached the group.

"It's nice to see you to Seto, it's been a long time cousin." Atem said sarcastically, "and he's not a kid he's the same age as me."

"Glad to know, who is he?" Seto asked again annoyed at having to repeat his question.

"His name is Yugi Mouto, and he's my partner." Atem said getting defensive now at his cousins attitude.

"So you finally got yourself a boyfriend. Why is he here? I though only you and Mahad here were involved in this case."

"That's a long story for later." Atem said as the paramedics placed a blanket over his shoulders and over Yugi as they placed a temporary bandage on his head. "I want to get Yugi to the hospital first, he's been through a lot."

"Fine, it will be easier to talk when he's awake too, I'm going to have police follow you just in case any of Desmond's goons try and come after you." Seto said as he made a motion and two officers appeared. He gave him there instructions as Yugi was loaded into an ambulance and Atem and Mahad followed.

"Don't worry your boyfriend will be just fine, he's exhausted and a little anemic from blood loss but other than that he'll have no lasting effects except for a scar after the stiches come out." The doctor said to Atem as they were finally lead to Yugi's room, Atem was still shivering from the cold and was nursing a second cup of coffee with extra cream. "You can take him home right now, in my opinion I think he would rather be there then here." The doctor left them in front of Yugi's room laughing.

They entered and Yugi was sitting up wrapped in a blanket, sipping from a Styrofoam cup grumbling about his head feeling like it was big.

"I assure you your head is not big." Atem chuckled at Yugi's mood, but it abruptly changed at the sight of Atem and he smiled as he hopped of the bed and left the blanket behind. "I see you're feeling better."

"Ya, I am. Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime partner." Atem said and enclosed Yugi inside his own blanket and kissed his forehead. "Just try not to let it happen again, I'm pretty sure I lost twenty years off my life and turned a few hairs grey."

Yugi laughed then started rifling threw Atem's hair. "Nope, not a grey hair in sight. Are we going to the police now?"

"No, thankfully Seto started having his hands full after he started going through my evidence, they've arrested six people not including Desmond already."

Yugi let out a soft whistle, "Does that mean we can go home, I've had enough adventures for tonight." Atem laughed and the three of them walked out of the room.

"You guys go ahead. Seto unfortunately wants to see me right away." Mahad said as he made his way in the opposite direction followed by two police officers, as Atem and Yugi made their way to Atem's.

"Yes, I'm all right grandpa, a little bump on the head that's all. I haft to stay at Atem's tonight so that the police can guard us, but I'll be home tomorrow. Yes, I promise I'll tell you the whole story, good night." Yugi dropped the phone back on the receiver.

"The whole story?" Atem questioned.

"Well, at least almost the whole story, but he doesn't need to know that." Yugi laughed lightly as a shiver went threw him.

"Still cold?"

"Chilled, I'll be alright." Yugi said as he sat on the edge of Atem's bed, Atem watched and could easily see the goose bumps on Yugi's skin, he was a little more than chilled. Probably dew to all the leather he was wearing, it did not hold heat well, but damn, did it still make his partner look sexier than hell. Atem sat beside him and wrapped his arms around Yugi and began to rub Yugi's arms, trying to work some heat back into them.

It worked alright, Yugi blushed as soon as he realized how little he was wearing, and how painfully sensitive his skin was to Atem's every touch and movement. "T-thanks, I'm warm now." Yugi said as he was becoming a little _too_ warm, and leather did not conceal things well.

Atem noticed the stutter and realized that maybe there proximity was a bad idea, yep it was defiantly a bad idea, as he noticed the slight bulge in Yugi's over tight leather pants. That even while standing barely covered him, and then the sinfully tight shirt that also showed way to much skin, Atem looked away, bad bad BAD idea, Yugi had just been released from the hospital it was not time to be thinking such things.

Yugi shivered again as Atem moved away and the heat from his body left as well, Yugi had tried not to think about how they were alone in his room, how his parents were conveniently staying all night at work, and even worse that he was wearing an outfit that was oozing sexual appeal, which lead him to thinking about what Atem said earlier about them. And that was leading Yugi to a place he shouldn't be going after all that had just happened, oh what was he saying, he wanted Atem. Wanted to feel him, his heat, his skin, wanted to hear his beautiful voice as it said his name seductively or grunted in pleasure.

Atem, tried to distract himself, by thinking about an excuse he could give Seto for Yugi's presence, he knew that saying Yugi had been possessed by magic wasn't going to be of any help. He was thinking deeply when the weight on the bed shifted and Yugi sat across his lap. Yugi's eyes were partly lidded and dark with desire, Atem swallowed hard, "Yugi, what are you doing?"

Yugi kissed the side of Atem's neck, "I'm cold. Will you help me keep warm?" Yugi said suggestively and kissed the side of Atem's neck again.

Atem shivered at Yugi's advances, he was trying to think of Yugi's wellbeing, and not his own wants, but it was becoming something impossible.

"Atem." Yugi said his name quietly, and filled with a pleading passion as he looked into his crimson eyes, and the paper string holding his reason snapped. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him into a deep kiss, filled with all the overwhelming emotions he had been feeling the last few days. Yugi felt all those feelings and a few tears escaped as he tried to answer back those intense feelings and make up for all that he had done. Atem probed Yugi's lip and immediately was given entrance, as there tongues danced and tied themselves together and Atem worked to pull moan after moan from Yugi.

When air finally became an issue Atem continued down Yugi's neck to his throat and removed his spiked collar dropping it on the floor. He kissed his way to the soft spot under Yugi's ear, Yugi shivered as a purr escaped Atem's throat and reverberated in his ear all the way to his heart and groin.

"I wanted to remove these clothes as soon as I saw them on you." Atem said huskily as he lifted his hips, causing there members to rub together. Yugi blushed and pushed his hips harder into Atem as the pain of his erection was torchers in the confining leather, Atem growled softly before he pulled Yugi over and pushed him down into the sheets. Yugi head hit the mattress hard and he let out a grunt as the force caused his head to pound painfully but it was quickly forgotten when Atem's knee pushed into his crotch and began to rub causing the friction to be unbearable.

"A-Atem s-stop…ah!" Yugi yelped out as Atem nipped his soft spot rather hard, before going further down and working on the two buckles that held his shirt on, with his teeth. His hands were busy massaging and rocking Yugi's hips as Atem rubbed his knee in the inside of Yugi's thigh, so close to his painfully throbbing member yet so tortuously far.

"A-Atem…" Yugi panted out pleading in his voice, Atem looked up, his eyes dark as the color of blood and completely driven by an instinctual cardinal lust. It scared but thrilled something deep and hot inside of Yugi, he panted harder as those eye's looked at him and drove something in him crazy. Atem's knee rubbed his crotch again and Yugi threw his head back and cried out, he was really regretting these leather pants now. His eyes shot open and he shuddered as Atem had finally undid both of the buckles and now was tracing nips up his torso, sometimes hard enough to leave a mark.

Atem traced his tongue around one of Yugi's already hard nipples before placing his mouth on it and sliding there body's together, Yugi shuddered and arched his back into the feeling grinding their hips together and finding out Atem was very VERY aroused, Yugi ground their hips together again and Atem growled and nipped Yugi hard in response. Yugi was tired of the feel of Atem's shirt sliding over his skin, he released his grip on the sheets and reached for the hem of the black tank top and slid his hands up along those sharp hip bones and perfectly toned abs, Atem felt his movements and shifted so Yugi could easily lift the shirt over his head and dropped it on the ground were his soon followed.

Atem stopped teasing Yugi's hard nipples and returned to his mouth, he probed for those spots he was committing to memory that elicited those deep throaty moans. Yugi respond with the thing Atem wanted as a shudder ran threw him, there skin to skin contact was driving him crazy and he moaned and bucked his hips into Atem trying to bring his attention to his painful and trapped erection. Atem smirked as he broke there kiss.

"I hope you aren't cold anymore." Atem teased into Yugi's ear as his hot breath danced and tickled over his heated skin making another shudder run threw him and press his hips into Atem again. Finally Atem undid the buttons and removed the leather prison that had been encasing him, he hummed as he slid down and blew air onto Yugi's throbbing member, Yugi moaned and rolled his hips instinctively as he tried to find some sort of release.

Yugi was wet and throbbing with pre-come trailing down its sides, and it made Atem's rock hard and painful member twitch in anticipation he couldn't hold on for very much longer, not like he had held back much. He rubbed his groin along Yugi's thigh as he took Yugi into his mouth an immediately started deep throating him, Yugi cried out and gripped Atem's shoulder as he withered beneath him his breathing short and erratic as he was so close to his release but was unable to find it as Atem continued to torcher his partner. By licking and sucking, he'd wrap his tongue around and stroke the throbbing vain there, finally when he felt like he had punished Yugi enough, he grazed his teeth along his length and vibrated him in his throat, Yugi's grip on his shoulder tightened and he cried out Atem's name in a sinfully aroused voice as he released. Atem caught all he had to offer before realizing his hold on Yugi's member, he wiped the remainder of Yugi's cum off the corner of his mouth before he coated his finger in his saliva, properly lubricating them.

Atem slid a hand along Yugi's thigh before he circled and entered a finger into Yugi, making him moan sinfully again. Atem smirked as he began to kiss nip and suck the sensitive skin inside Yugi's thigh, and watched as Yugi shuddered, he entered a second finger into him and began to stretch and relax the muscles before he added a third and began to search for that spot.

"Ah! Atem!" Yugi cried as he found the bundle of nerves, he began to hit that spot over and over as Yugi let out wanton moans as he saw stars. After hearing Yugi moan and call his name in a begging voice Atem was finally losing it, he removed his fingers and smiled when Yugi whimpered. He removed his own jeans and released his painfully large member in all its might, Yugi panted he needed Atem, wanted him to fill him up, and almost unconsciously Yugi climbed over and kissed Atem long and hard, before he sat down on Atem filling himself up.

His moan was met with an equally tortured one from Atem as he bucked forcing himself to sheath further inside Yugi's tight and hot inside, all the way to the hilt. Yugi grunted at the sudden movement as it sent prickles of pain threw his body and Atem stilled but the longer he waited the harder he began to pant. Yugi rolled his hips when he felt he had adjusted enough and made Atem see stars as he almost lost it then and there. He leaned against the wall and gripped Yugi's hips as he began to move and pant harshly as he tried to keep his pace slow for Yugi's sake, but Yugi was having other ideas and he rolled his hips again trying to encourage a faster pace.

Atem received the message and pulled himself out and thrust himself back in harder hitting that bundle of nerves harder than he thought he did as Yugi cried out. He moved again and this time was met with Yugi's thrust as he cried out again as his prostate was hit just as hard as the first time. Atem grunted as he moved faster feeling that pressure in his stomach build and was teased further by Yugi's every cry and moan of pleasure, and sweat gathered on Atem's forehead as the exertion began to take its toll. His restraint was breaking and he soon flipped Yugi back onto the sheets and thrust himself hard and fast into Yugi as Yugi hooked his legs around his waist. Atem grunted as Yugi's cry's gradually began to get louder in volume.

"At-ah…Atem I Ah…I'm cuming." He barely managed out as he rolled his hips as his insides tightened and he released, Atem grunted as he also found his release and thrust hard to prolong the pleasure. He collapsed beside Yugi, panting as they basked in there orgasms, Atem wrapped an arm around Yugi and trapped him against his chest.

"I love you Atem." Yugi said quietly as he snuggled into the embrace, he felt Atem smile into his hair before he repeated those words back to Yugi and kissed his forehead goodnight, they would deal with whatever tomorrow brought them tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16(I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Yugi grunted in his sleep and whimpered a bit, wakening Atem from his sleep. Worried Atem shook his partners shoulder, "Yugi, are you all right?" Yugi shifted and groaned louder as he woke up.

"Why did you haft to wake me, it was less painful when I was a sleep." Yugi grabbed his pounding head, it felt like it was about to explode and spread it's condense all over the room. "Do me a favor and get me some pain killers." Atem chuckled a little at the cute picture Yugi made even though he was in pain, he kissed the top of Yugi's forehead before climbing out of his bed and over to his medicine cabinet. He dumped two of the painkillers into his hand and filled a nearby glass with water, he glanced in the mirror and blushed slightly, there on the side of his next was two kiss marks from Yugi. He composed his face before heading back to Yugi, he was sitting up in the bed holding his head with both hands and grimacing at the pain. Atem also got a good look at the marks he had left on Yugi and they were at least ten times more embarrassing than his, it almost looked like Yugi had the start of the chicken pocks with the red marks raging from his abdomen to his neck and shoulders, Atem was also pretty sure that if he looked under the covers there would be a few on his thigh as well.

"Here, you go." Atem held out the medicine and water.

Yugi finally opened his eyes and blushed a deep red as Atem had yet to put on any clothes, "T-thanks. N-now do me another favor and put on some clothes." Yugi took the medicine without looking his blush still covering his face.

Atem's looked at Yugi a bit surprised at his shyness and decided to torcher his partner. He sat down on the bed in front of Yugi and leaned close to him. "Why, dose this bother you?"

Yugi knew what Atem was thinking and a small smirk came to his face, "N-not in the way you're thinking." Atem's eyebrows rose at that, he smirked deviously and leaned in to kiss Yugi, after he retreated Yugi let out a childish giggle at the quick brush of their lips. A tone beeped on his phone signaling that he had missed a call and as he bent to check on it Yugi escaped to the shower but left the door slightly open in invitation.

The missed call was from Seto, telling, no, that wasn't the word, more like demanding that as soon as he woke up to get both himself and Yugi down to the station. Atem hung up the phone and looked back at the bathroom, the door still open and he could hear the water running already. For going his plan on separate showers he followed in after Yugi.

"Ouch!" Yugi yipped and Atem mumbled a small sorry. Yugi was perched on the sink counter a towel around his hips as Atem tended to the somewhat swollen stitches. Gently, or trying to be, dabbing rubbing alcohol on the wounds, and rebadging them.

"There I think that should do it."

"You sure, I thought you were going to pass out at the sight of them for a moment." Yugi teased.

"Ya, well you weren't the one who saw you with blood streaming down your face." Atem shot back and Yugi relented on his teasing.

Yugi hopped down and wrapped his arms around Atem, "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem."

They stood there for a minuet until Atem's phone started ringing again, "I bet you anything that's Seto." Yugi said as Atem walked over to find were he had dropped it.

"You'd win that bet." Atem hit the call forwarding button and dropped it back on the bed. "We better get going, we don't want to risk angering him anymore, but first we are going to haft to do something about your clothes. I don't think you'll be wanting to were the leather into the police station, especially when you look like you might have some sort of dieses."

Yugi's face heated up, he hadn't thought about that, he had planned on just wearing them into the station but now that Atem had pointed out he was covered in kiss marks, that wasn't going to happen. "And whose fault is that?" Yugi said as he picked up his clothes.

"Yes, yes it's mine. I'll lend you some of my smaller clothes, they should fit you just fine." Atem's rifled through a box he had left unpacked because everything in it was slightly too small for him. He pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans with those fashionable holes above the knee and by the thigh, then he found a black long sleeve that had the sleeves being held on by bright silver safety pins, he thought these would work and tossed them to Yugi. Who stripped out of his towel and quickly dressed, Atem had been right there were more marks on Yugi's thigh. The cloths fit Yugi perfectly, and Atem considered just keeping the box for Yugi's use when he came over or his clothes became…dirty.

Yugi liked the clothes that Atem had picked out for him as he placed his spiked color back on to help hid the kiss marks on his neck and strapped his deck holster above his knee. Yugi asked to borrow a bag of some sort for his clothes as he would need to head home to his grandfather to explain everything after they were released from the polices custody. After they ate and were all ready to go they left for the station followed by their two body guards.

After hours of being questioned, asked for their statements, then asked to clarify this or that part of their story, all three of them, Atem, Yugi, and Mahad, were so sick of it they could almost scream but they held themselves in check as they were getting icy stairs from Seto. Finally when the police were convinced that none of them were in on the plan, they asked an unexpected question, that if Desmond had any connection at all with all the disappearing duelists. They all did know what happened to them but would the police actually believe them, probably not and them insisting on that it was true would end up discrediting all they had to say, so they kept quiet until Atem had an idea.

Right after they had been released and allowed to go home Atem asked his cousin if he could speak to Desmond, and to all there surprise Seto had agreed and allowed all three of them to see him.

"Seto what are you doing, this is dangerous for those kids, they could get hurt." A fellow officer said as they observed the kids from behind the one way glass.

Seto could only laugh, "Dangerous for who, let's make one thing clear they aren't kids, and those _kids _single handedly brought down one of the largest black market industries. I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you." Pulse he had his own reasons for letting them into the same room with Desmond, he was sure they knew what had happened to the missing kids, but for some reason they hadn't said anything, so he was hopping for some sort of answer.

Atem glared at Desmond before turning to Mahad, "any chance you could increase the magic in the millennium puzzle?"

"I think it's possible." Mahad crossed his arms.

"Are you sure you want to try this, what happens if something goes wrong?" Yugi asked, he was worried about Atem attempting something as dangerous as returning all the captured duelists.

"I'll be alright." Atem replied with a reassuring smile. Before addressing Desmond, "Where did you send the kids that you kidnapped and drugged?"

"What you'll think I'll tell you so you can bring them all back from the shadow realm, don't be ridicules." Atem smiled, Desmond had just told him everything he needed to know.

"Mahad, if you will." Atem gestured and he stepped forward and started chanting something quietly and the millennium puzzle responded by giving off that glow. A symbol appeared on Atem's head and somehow he just knew what he needed to do.

_He was back there, that landscape that filled his mind with a strange purple mist, but this time the Silent Swordsman was not there to guide him, it was a man, a mirror image of himself dressed in ancient Egyptian clothes. The man stood and watched him with an authoritative stance, his head held high shoulders back to tell the world he was in charged and confident there. Atem pondered if he was really Egyptian, his skin was an impossible dark tan for anyone living in Domino, but before he could ponder much more the man smiled at him, knowingly. _

_"Come." He said and turned to lead him through the maze of purple mist, Atem resented the commanding sound in the man's voice but he felt like he had to obey. So grudgingly he followed, all the while thoughts about who the man was ran threw his mind, but there was only one thing that seemed to make much sense, the pharaoh from the stone tablet. But how was that even possible, it was clearly centuries old, so how was it possible that he was walking behind him?_

_The man laughed, "Maybe you should ask yourself if the possibility of magic actually exists, and if it does is it so hard to think that I could be here too." Atem thought it over, it was true, the thought that he could even be walking in a place like this was impossible yet here he was. Was it so hard to think the dead to have the powers to travel to different places?_

_"There they are behind that door, you will find all the missing Duelists." The man pointed were an old and rusted metal door stood._

_"Thank you for leading me here, but why have you come here pharaoh?" Atem asked the ancient pharaoh._

_The pharaoh smiled, "Is it so hard to believe I want to help such a special decadent of mine." Atem had no answer, "Open the door, the children are frightened on the other side." Atem's mind was brought back from his thoughts and to the matter at hand, he turned away from the pharaoh and reached for the door. It opened rather easily, and on the other side all the children were laying down surrounded by that smoky black mist, red eyes hovered above them and sharp fangs showed themselves at his intrusion._

_"It's a duel monster, he's placed a paralysis over them all."_

_"Yes, and you must defeat it to set them free." The pharaoh said behind him. Atem reached for his duel deck and pulled, the Dark Magician._

_"I summon the Dark Magician, and I strengthen him with the power of magic formula. Go dark magic attack!" the dark shadow creature screeched in defiance before he fell to the powers of the Dark Magician._

_"Very good." The pharaoh praised, as the dark mist began to clear and the duelists body's disappeared and returned to the living world._

_Atem turned back to the ancient pharaoh, "Thank you for helping me, was it you who's been bringing me here all along?"_

_"Yes, but only partly, I could not have done it on my own, not without Yu- Look out!" Atem spun around, the giant pray mantis looking monster had risen to its feet and lunged at Atem, he prepared for an attack when suddenly the monster screamed as it was completely sliced in half, reviling the Silent Swordsman standing behind it._

_"What would you guys do without me." A familiar voice sounded behind them._

_"Yugi?" Atem asked as a darker skinned Yugi walked over to the two of them._

_He smiled, "Yes, but not your Yugi. It was with my help that this guy was able to bring you here and communicate with you. But we must leave now, or the gates will close and we will forever be trapped in the shadow realm." Yugi said and twined his hand threw the pharaohs, Atem watched as the pharaoh looked down at his Yugi, with a gaze filled with love and trust, he wondered if briefly that was how he looked at Yugi._

_"We must leave now, take care of the things that are precious to you my descendent." Both the pharaoh and his Yugi left._

_"Wait," Atem called out quickly, "Tell me your name." _

_His reply was an amused smile, "Can you not guess what it is, we are after all very alike, Atem." Atem understood and smiled, as both Atem and his Yugi walked away and he was plunged into darkness for the last time._

Atem gasped as he felt like he had just slammed back into his body, someone gripped his hand. Yugi was looking down at him with worried eyes as Mahad began to help him off the floor we he had fallen after he'd entered the Shadow Realm.

"Did it work?" Yugi asked and Atem nodded with a smile.

"I believe our friend here is also just realizing that his powers are gone and that he's screwed." Atem said as he glanced at the horror stricken look on Desmond's face as he felt all his powers leave him. Atem smiled again, wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders and walked out of the room with Mahad following closely behind him.

Seto watched as the three boys walked out of the station, they had done something in that room but he didn't know what. All the missing duelists had returned home and remembered everything that had happened to them, so they were booking Desmond with 28 counts of kidnapping, along with 2 counts of attempted murder, and distribution of narcotics. Pulse whatever else Seto had yet to find in all the files and evidence that his little cousin had found out. In a few words, Desmond was screwed, there was no way he was getting out of this. Seto couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth twitch up, those boys would have made good detectives, but they were all bound for other things.

-6 months later-

Ever since they had helped put Desmond and his goons behind bars, Yugi, Atem and Mahad had been followed by police everywhere, until the trial had passed in which they were all witnesses in. Yugi was beyond glad to finally have the trial over with, he found it was increasingly annoying to have guards around you twenty-four seven, especially if he wanted to do anything with Atem. They hadn't slept together since that night and Yugi found he was a little beyond eager to have some alone time with Atem.

He brushed his bangs out of the way in annoyance, feeling the newly made bump over his right eye. It had taken a little while for Yugi to get used to the sight of the scar after his stitches had come out, but he had come to enjoy it's presence since it tended to get kissed a lot by Atem. Yugi traced it with a finger as he waited for Atem to meet him after there last day of school, it sliced through the edge of his eyebrow going straight to the corner of his eye were it took a sharp turn to edge a bit inward.

"Is it hurting?" Atem's deep voice sounded behind him.

"Nope, just remembered it was there, that's all." Yugi said as he stood, Atem's arms wrapped around his sides and pulled him close as he nibbled on his ear, making Yugi blush. "Well now that we don't have evil madmen coming after use, or police following us, or school, I believe it would be a good time to sit back and relax a bit." Yugi said as he recovered from his blush.

Yugi felt Atem's silent chuckle and smile in his ear before he whispered in a deeply seductive voice, "You know my parents are conveniently staying late at work tonight."

Yugi's heart sped up a bit at the implied meaning and a sly smile crossed his lips, "Oh really, maybe I should come over for a bit."

Atem's laugh rumbled in his chest and tickled Yugi's ear as he replied in a deeply seductive and aroused voice, "I'd like that." Before he turned Yugi for a deep kiss that ended in Yugi saying they better get there fast then.


	17. Chapter 17

Special continuing chapter

-Some years later-

Yugi brushed away the dirt as his eyebrows burrowed in deep concentration, the end of his pen unconsciously pressed against his lips as he tried to make sense of what was written before him. The taller boy behind him sighed with an amused smile, Yugi was at the translations again, before the dragon got too involved with his work Atem pulled him up off the ground.

"Hey! I'm trying to work here." His partner gripped.

"Oh yes I know, bit if I continue letting you work then we will be in trouble with the others, they are waiting for us." Atem said as he took Yugi's hand and began to drag him away from the mysterious writings.

"Fine, you win. But I haft to go back and change first." Yugi stated and started pulling himself toward the hotel.

"Alright, but we better hurry."

A half hour and an argument on whether or not Yugi was the age he was, later, he entered the club. Yugi looked around and immediately spotted Atem over in the corner with the others in there group including Mahad, it took a little time but he eventually maneuvered his way across the floor over to them.

"Wow, Yugi is that actually you." Jayden asked as he looked Yugi up and down, Jayden was a tall freckled red head and an expert on anything Greek and one of the best at translating any ancient language.

"Who else would it be red head, it took me almost ten minutes to convince the bouncer I wasn't a teen trying to sneak in." The others laughed at this, Yugi just never seemed to catch a break when it came to his height and looks. "So Yugi, Yami here tells us he had to drag you away from those ruins again, isn't that like the fifth time already."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Well he wouldn't be the world's top expert in translations if he didn't get so into his work." Mahad said, he was there magic and myth specialist and the top leader in his field as well, needless to say there hole group was the top in their field in some way or another.

"But seriously Yugi, I had to do a double take to make sure that you were actually you, I thought leather was Yami's thing." Ren, the only female in the group said as she pointed to Atem, she was wearing an outfit that would have any sane man fainting from it, he knew he would of if he hadn't have been gay. But he liked her, she had dark hair with bright green eyes and a bubbly personality to match, but if she set her mind to something and you stood in her way she would flatten you like a raging rhino would a parked car. Atem on the other hand was wearing an outfit that made his knees and everything else melt and turn to jelly, Atem wore super tight black leather pants that just made him look downright godly in them, they hugged his hips and every curve just the right way. He wore a black shirt that had leather straps running in every direction with their silver buckles shinning as they wrapped around his arms and across his torso, making the fabric cling to his expertly chiseled body. He wore the millennium puzzle and an earring that Yugi had gotten for him a while ago, it was a silver cross on a chain that when threw the ear so it hung free.

Yugi laughed at her question, he was wearing an all leather outfit, it was more for his benefit than anybody else, and he knew Atem was driven crazy when he wore it. It was similar to the one he wore a long time ago, the only thing that really was different was the shirt. He wore the same low riding, tight black leather pants with two tightened straps with silver buckles on his left thigh, he wore a belt with it this time. The shirt didn't have a collar on it but was still very open at the top, the two silver buckles closing it across his chest then opening at the bottom, except there was now a string that criss-crossed across his abdomen drawing more attention there and lower. He also had the same black strap across his right bicep, his studded collar and bracelets, and of course the ring Atem had given him.

"You know he's not the only one that can pull leather off." Yugi commented with fake annoyance.

"I can see that, it makes your scar stand out a lot more as well." The others all yelled her name at the same time, it wasn't as if he hid were it had come from but he didn't exactly like remembering what he had done right before he had gotten it. "Whoops, sorry. Hey, come dance with me." She said quickly and started to drag a protesting Yugi over to the dance floor.

"Ren, I can't dance." Yugi tried to reason with her but as he thought before, you can't reason with a raging rhino.

"Then I'll teach you." She said, but Yugi noticed a very devilish look in her eyes as she began to move Yugi around and poke him so that he was forced to move which ever part she poked. "You're a pretty good dancer already Yugi, I'm barely hafting to do anything." She said as she didn't even touch him before he was naturally moving with the music.

Atem watched amused and a bit jealous, he had never been able to get Yugi to dance with him before, he turned to take a brink from his beer, completely missing the mischievous and triumphant looks on the others faces.

"Wow, the little guy has some moves." Jaden said as he watched Yugi dance with his yet to be girlfriend. Atem glanced back to the dance floor and almost spewed his beer all over. Moves, Atem thought, Yugi was dancing down right amazingly, and sexy, and a bit erotic. With the way the leather clung and enhanced some of his more intimate features, especially his hips as they moved and bent with the music, he could feel a deep heat start in him that quickly turned to jealously as Ren wrapped her arms around his shoulders and danced just as sexily close to Yugi.

Ren glanced over and noticed the raging fire the little one was starting in his partner and the jealousy at her for dancing so close and intimately with him. She smirked and bent to whisper something in Yugi's ear, he quickly glanced over at Atem and saw she was right, which made him blush. Atem was staring at them fiercely, which made the next part of her words even more tempting. As she moved away and left him on the dance floor alone, Yugi bent and rolled his body with the music as he put a bit more seduction to his dancing, hoping to drive Atem crazy, he trailed his fingers along his body suggestively and moved his hips in just the right way, he hadn't expected for the slight bump as Atem had been pushed into him by a nosey Ren. Atem shot an angry glance over to Ren who was convincing Mahad to dance with her, she just smiled and shot back a 'you know you wanted to' look. Yugi saw the exchange in the glances and winked appreciatively at her which she returned, otherwise Atem never would have come dance with him, just stewed in the fire Yugi was creating in him.

Atem looked accusingly down at his partner, "You planned that."

Yugi smiled, "Maybe." And continued to dance but this time very close to Atem, as he still stood there, but soon the sway and movement of Yugi's body near his, lulled him into dancing. Yugi trailed fingers across Atem's chest as he moved close around him and 'accidently' ground them together. Atem smirked at this as his eye darkened to the blood red lust color that Yugi loved so much. Atem placed his hands on Yugi's hips and moved with him, making there dancing extremely sensual.

When the song ended, they both moved off the dance floor, and back to their table, were Ren whistled at them and gave a knowing smile. Atem finished off his beer noticing this time that it tasted a little different but didn't think much of it. They spent another good two hours at the club before heading back to there hotels, Atem noticed the knowing looks on their friends faces as they left and began to be suspicious, he was even more suspicious when they began their ride in the elevator and he felt unusually hot. By the time they had gotten to their room he had started figuring out what had happened.

"Are you ok Atem, you look a little flushed." Yugi asked concerned as he felt Atem's forehead, the small contact sent lighting strikes threw his body and they all converged at one point, his groin.

"I-I'll be fine Yugi, I just need a shower." He said and headed off in the direction of the bathroom, muttering he was going to kill those guys next time he saw them as he finally figured out what had happened.

Yugi watched concerned as Atem left, then became even more concerned when he didn't come back out, even though Yugi had already taken his shower in the second bathroom. He pulled on his pajama bottoms and went to check on him. "Atem, are you alright?" He asked as he knocked on the door.

A swear word was his reply followed by, "I'm going to kill them. I'm alright Yugi, don't worry."

Yugi heard something different in his voice, "And yet somehow you saying that doesn't make me less worried. I'm coming in."

Shit, Atem thought as he sat on the toilet seat, then he cursed again as Yugi entered in just his pajama bottoms.

"You don't look so good are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine in a matter of sense, but I'm going to kill those guys next time I see them."

"Why, what did they do?" Yugi asked a bit amused by Atem's strange change in mood.

Atem paused before answering, he wasn't sure he wanted to answer, but he couldn't exactly move all that well at the moment, and Yugi being dressed the way he was wasn't helping, no, it was him being there at all that wasn't helping him calm down. "… They spiked my drink." He finally mumbled out. Yugi's face turned several different shades of red as he figured it all out.

"So that's what she was talking about, it seems everyone was in on it." Yugi said thinking back to what Ren had whispered to him earlier, _'Your dancing is creating a fire over there, maybe you should try dancing a little more erotic. Who knows it might have a fun outcome later.'_ She had said the whole thing with a knowing smile, so this was probably what she meant. "Give me your arm I'll help you to your room." Atem blushed at this and mumbled a sorry before levering himself up and leaning on Yugi, which really wasn't a good idea. His member was already beyond hard, and painful, and now with Yugi so close to him and shirtless, his reason just might break.

Yugi could feel Atem's racing heart, and the hard bulge that was pressing into his back, he tried his best not to react to either of them for Atem's sake but it was getting increasingly harder. He placed him on the bed, which he was unexpectedly pulled down on from the quick loss of weight and landed on Atem, pulling a deep agenized groan from him as the touch sent more lightning coursing through his veins. Yugi sighed was there really any point and trying not to do anything, he couldn't really just leave Atem like this. He levered himself up and placed a gentle kiss on Atem's neck.

"Yugi… don't." Atem forced out as the small feeling sent white hot lust threw him as he sat up and moved away.

"Well, I can't just leave you like this, not after that dancing I did which probably didn't help." Yugi said and Atem shut his eyes as he tried to _not_ think of Yugi's erotic dancing and the way they danced together, the way they moved and touched each other- he stopped right there, it could be bad if he lost his reasoning like this. Yugi smiled he knew exactly what Atem was thinking about, he moved and kissed Atem's shoulder and nipped it lightly as a shudder ran threw him. Yugi smiled and slid a hand down Atem's chest and under the towel.

Atem was throbbing as Yugi grasped the hard member and began to slowly run along its length, Atem let a violent shudder run threw him and his head fell back resting on the headboard as the heightened feeling ran threw him. He groaned as Yugi ran a finger over his head as his lips trailed along his chest letting his hot breath dance along the skin. Yugi smiled again as Atem's body jolted at the feeling and a single dark red eye watched him before closing again, Yugi smiled, his own body stirring at the sight of Atem so aroused and leaned down as he removed his hand and replaced it with the tip of his tongue. Atem really jolted this time as a deep instinctual moan left his lips, for once Yugi was the one causing the moaning instead of doing it, and it made him want to do it more. Yugi teased that throbbing dark vein as he traced it with his tongue, along his length then over his head, that was already hot and wet, Atem growled and gripped Yugi's arm as Yugi took him in.

Atem could barely think as Yugi ran kisses along his chest and it all went white as Yugi began to run along his length, the more Yugi did anything the more the feelings increased and the closer he got to losing himself. He jolted violently when Yugi's tongue began to move along him before entering his mouth. It was hot and wet, he could feel Yugi's tongue as it wrapped around him as he moved and encased him in the feeling. He could feel and see everything with a dangerous clarity, he gripped Yugi's arm as he began to pant with his impending release. Yugi saw Atem's face and the look there made him pause as his own member began to throb at Atem's moans and pants, he could tell he was close to release and he planned to be the one to make it happen.

Atem thrust his hips upwards as Yugi took him in deeper and deep throated him, Atem was so close and it was so painfully pleasurable, he thrust his hips upwards again and felt Yugi scrape his teeth along him, especially along that dark vain, Atem gripped Yugi's arm harder as his panting became harsher and ragged. Yugi sucked on him and slid his teeth along him again harder this time, Atem let out a cry as he thrust upwards and came Yugi tried to take in everything Atem had but lost some down the side of his mouth. Atem panted as he watched Yugi release him, the look on Yugi's face was completely aroused which did not help Atem in his current state. He wiped the remains of his cum from Yugis face and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply before slipping a hand down the back of his pajama bottoms and teasing his entrance, Yugi moaned as he felt the probing and pushed his hips into Atem.

Atem smiled and removed the interfering sleep wear before he used his coated fingers to probe and lubricate his entrance, he slipped in two fingers and began to stretch him while he looked for that spot, Yugi shuddered and moaned as he felt it. Then groaned and ground his hips into Atem when he felt the bundle of nerves being teased, Yugi nipped Atem's shoulder wanting him to stop the teasing to which Atem complied he could hardly hold on any longer himself thanks to the pesky drug, especially with Yugi's advances. Atem nipped Yugi's shoulder as he moved Yugi's hips into a better position, he nuzzled and kissed Yugi forcing his way into his mouth at the same time thrusting his hips upward, sheathing himself inside of Yugi.

Yugi screamed into their kiss as he felt himself being filled up and the shared shudder that ran through both of them. Atem broke from there kiss needing air desperately, as his erratic panting increased tenfold as he felt Yugi tighten and pull him in further, it was getting harder and harder to keep his wits as the drug running threw his body tried to claim his mind as well. Yugi kissed his neck leaving a mark before he rolled his hips a silent signal for Atem to move, and move he did. Atem mumbled a quick apology before quickly thrusting himself into Yugi and immediately hitting the bundle of nerves, Yugi cried out with the pleasure and the surprise at the rough and fast pace Atem was setting, but the pleasure that he was feeling seemed heighted and stronger than normal. It suddenly accord to him that he had had a sip of Atem's beer earlier, and the drug could be passed through there kissing and his seed.

He didn't have time to dwell on it though as Atem gripped his hips and thrust harder into Yugi, making him scream out at every assault on the nerves, Yugi gripped Atem's shoulder's as their pants became mixed and blended with the other sounds, Yugi found his rhythm in the fast pace and began to dance with Atem again. Rolling, sliding and grinding themselves together as they sored higher in there frenzied, and drug endured love making. Yugi cried out Atem's name as he felt his release coming close, Atem gripped Yugi's hips he felt it to, along with his own, unable to completely release the intense feelings Yugi lashed out and bit Atem on the shoulder. Atem growled at the slight pain but the unexpectedness of it rose his release, Yugi moaned a deep and tortuous moan as he bit harder, his insides clamping down as the coiled pressure in his body released with an ungodly scream of Atem's name, Atem following behind him, continuing hard all the way through.

Yugi released his grip on Atem's shoulder and mumbled a small sorry as saw the mark she had left there, Atem laughed and assured him he was okay. Truthfully, he liked to know that he drove Yugi to some sort of violence when he couldn't express his feelings, and he took the bite with pride, knowing that it was his fault.

Yugi laid on top of him as they both basked in the afterglow, but unfortunately the drug was still coursing through their bodies, it made the skin on skin contact feel like they each were a live wire and were feeding off the other's energy. Yugi could already feel Atem under him harden again, since he did have a considerable amount more of the drug in his system, but the little Yugi had consumed had already made his body react as well, he knew this was going to be along night with little sleep thanks to the drug. Yugi reached up and twirled a finger into Atem's hair, before he leaned down to kiss him, the kiss becoming quickly more heated as Atem rolled on top of him. "My turn." He whispered and went lower and began to tease Yugi the way he had teased Atem, yes, he thought again this was going to be a long and pleasurable night.

When Yugi woke he grimaced as the muscles in his back and the pain in his rear resented the movement, he then mumbled something about killing those three, making Atem laugh as he woke up and mention it was his fault, he was the one that instigated it. And he was right Yugi knew exactly what was going to happen when he began to tease Atem, who was now looking at him with a happy cat look in his eyes, he was content with what happened even if it was technically drug endured. And so was Yugi, but Atem wasn't the one who woke up in pain, Yugi thought as he wobbled off to the bathroom.

Yugi was still grumbling when they returned to the dig, but found he had lost all his anger when he realized that everyone would know what happened last night. He tried playing it off as if nothing had happened, and it worked until Ren spoke up.

"Hey, Yugi we weren't expecting you to come today, thought you would be in bed." She said in an all knowing voice.

"Too bad, it didn't work." Yugi said keeping it cool just long enough to turn down the hall toward his work and away from them, before a giant blush claimed his face. It worked, they all thought there plan had failed until Ren noticed the teeth marks in Atem's shoulder, peeking out from under his tank top.

"Oh, really then were did those teeth marks come from Atem?" She said again in that all knowing voice. Atem in reply didn't say anything but followed after Yugi, a just as bright blush claiming him as well, all those left behind them burst out laughing when the two disappeared.

"Pay up, I win the bet. There was no way nothing was _not_ going to happen after my brilliant plan." Ren said and both guys gave her the money they bet, they were sure Atem wouldn't have instigated anything. And he didn't, only if they knew it was Yugi who did the instigating.


End file.
